HZ 7000
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Close to 25 YEAR SAGA: This is a story following Davis, now a Colonel in a secret army, and pilot of a super ship, as he and his new team protect the world from teroisim and crimes: Davis is also trying to work up the nerve if he should go home ever again
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

It all started long ago after the defeat of Maylo-Myotismon…

Kari and TK officially started dating, and Davis surprisingly accepted that. No one could believe it, but it was true. Davis decided to just let her go… if it makes her happy… _however, that was not the only thing he was letting go of…_

Davis' crush for Kari, everyone had though cleared up, was in fact stronger than ever. Davis was officially in love… but knowing that Kari had no feelings for him, _her friendship was not enough… _he decided not only to let go of her, but because he just couldn't find feelings in any other girl… he decided to forget all about ever having a romance in his life… EVER!

At first only Veemon knew of this plot, and while he knew Davis couldn't have been doing the right thing, Davis seemed happy about it, and Veemon never argued with Davis' decisions; not like that.

Eventually Davis' plot became visible. When a few girls started to actual crush on him, but he never bothered to return their feelings, or even notice them.

When he went shopping with his family, as lame as it was; His mom would sometimes go overboard, "Now that you're done with this Digital- Stuff… you can concentrate on more important things… like finding a nice girlfriend."

And Davis replied with, "Meh… I don't need a nice girlfriend, mom… I don't even want one."

Even Jun laughed at what her brother had said, She was still just learning not to be a ditz anymore and she managed to score a date with Kari's brother Tai; though what Tai saw in her was a mystery to everyone.

But soon… everyone… including the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon-Veterans realized Davis was being serious. Years had passed, and when Davis's group finally went to college…

Davis was almost twenty, and never had a date in his life. To make matters worse, many girls were crushing on him now because he was so famous.

Davis Motomiya… The most powerful Digi-Destined in the world… If it wasn't for him and his courage, as well as his beautiful words in convincing people to believe in their dreams, if anything both worlds would have been destroyed long ago. He was a true hero…!

He was also the Captain of both the High-School and college championship soccer teams. Never lost a game and he was finally starting on his own dream to open his own Noodle-Cart and sell the best Ramen in the streets.

Davis hoped someday he could evolve into a worldwide chain of carts, restaurants, products and make millions of money amounts, but for now he was happy just being the head manager of a Noodle-Cart business, and staying single!

Kari and TK, who had been dating for a while, _much to Davis' secret disgust,_ they and the others began to question Davis. "I told you… I don't want a girlfriend. I don't need that stuff."

Everyone began to act as if the world was going to end. "Davis you can't be serious…?" asked Cody. But the expression on Davis' face told them all, "He's serious…" Ken said.

Yolei never thought Davis would ever act crazy again since he grew up and learned not to be so obnoxious… but today. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." she snapped, "You're honestly giving up on romance…?"

Davis nodded, "It's no big deal… what do you fall in love for anyway?" he asked. "Nope, not me… I got so much going on I don't know where it's going to take me."

TK and Kari didn't agree though. "Davis you're being silly." TK snapped, "You can't just go through life without love forever."

Kari nodded in agreement. "Davis there has to be someone you love… or someone you've harbored feelings for a long time for…"

There was, and she was sitting right across from him with another guy, but Davis didn't let that out. "Look, guys… Love just isn't as important me anymore. Now I'm going to be late for class…" and he got up and left.

Yolei huffed. She and Ken were already engaged to be married after having dated so long, "And you want him to be your best man…?" she asked Ken.

Her fiancée just looked concerned. "Maybe we should just let Davis go at this by himself…?" he suggested. "After all… he does things best when he works alone."

Kari however was getting that look in her eyes again. That look she only got if she were about to interfere in someone's life again. "No!" she snapped. "Davis can't do this to himself, or to anyone else."

The others, even TK had a bad feeling about this, but realizing that Kari was already determined, they saw practically no choice but to go along with her plan.

Over the past six months, Davis' life really went berserk…

Kari had convinced all the Digi-Destined to form group sessions to talk to Davis about Romance, and what they can do to help convince him not to give it up. Kari also made Davis go into professional psychiatric-therapy from her family's psychologist.

All this actually managed to do was anger Davis, and really annoy him. While it was true, he was grateful that the others were showing they cared… he tried to make it clear to them that he didn't want anyone's help.

But then it got worse…

Kari's therapist had suggested that Davis actually start dating to help him be convinced about the joys of Romance. Kari saw this to a great advantage and she and TK ended up setting Davis up on blind dates with girls who did crush on Davis, but whom Davis knew nothing about… _complete strangers!_

Then his family got involved, and started to set him up.

Davis went on no less than ten dates in a week in a few months, and not one of them went well. Either; Davis and the girl had nothing in common, or Davis just wasn't interested and said right off the bat that he wasn't interested.

All this nonsense was really starting to make him lose his patience, not to mention he fell behind badly in his work, both school, and employment. Finally… decided, "This has gone quite… FAR ENOUGH…!"

One evening, while Davis was at work in an actual office for once; as he was the manager… TK and Kari came by to check-up on him, like they usually did after every expected blind-date he had.

"So… how did it go ladies-man…?" TK asked.

"Was it love at first sight…?" added Kari.

Davis looked up from his papers with a sarcastic smile on his face. "I wouldn't know… the date was canceled." he simply said before. TK and Kari felt sorry for Davis, but they asked why the girl had canceled, were shocked and angered to find that it was really Davis, admiringly, canceled the date, and all other dates he had in the upcoming week.

Told the girls he wasn't interested, and "Take a hike!"

"I also called your therapist and paid the man to cancel our sessions-contract." he informed the couple.

"Davis! How could you?" Kari snapped.

"We're just trying to help you…" TK added.

"Then help me… by NOT helping." Davis snapped at the, "When are you guys going to get into your head, I'm NOT interested, and I'd rather be alone?"

Kari looked as if she was about to explode. "Look Davis… I'm not going to sit back and let you go through life without ever falling in love."

Davis slammed his pen down, got up form his seat and gazed her dead in the eyes. "I do not need you… or anyone else telling me how to live my life!"

Now TK was starting to get mad, "Davis… don't talk to my girlfriend that way." he snarled while stepping in. "We just want to know why you'd suddenly want to give up on Romance. Just tell us and maybe we can try and help you…!"

Davis just laughed, because he knew that no one could help him. Nevertheless, he told them why. _"You two…_ are the reason."

Kari and TK were at first shocked by the fact how they could be the cause of him giving up romance, but soon it all became clear that he was just being stubborn because Kari wasn't available anymore.

"Davis…?! Could you be anymore ridiculous…?" TK snapped at him.

"No, I'm being sensible." Davis answered back. "Besides… at least I'm not interfering in other people's business… like SOME people I know!"

"I can't believe you said that…"

Kari stepped in between to quell the arguing, "Guys… stop it!" she cried.

Davis sat down, and couldn't take anyone of the couple. "All right, that does it, Kari…" he snarled. "I've had it with you and TA over here!"

TK gritted his teeth…

"Now the both of you… go home, and keep your filthy noses, and useless romance out of my life!" Davis continued.

"What…?" Kari asked softly.

"You heard me… I have got to get my work done, and do not need, and I don't want any romance in my life, okay…?" Davis practically yelled. "So that means no more psychologists… no more group therapies…" he began frolicking like a kid in a tantrum in his seat, "…AND NO MORE SETTING ME UP ON BLIND DATES!" he demanded.

TK had finally lost his nerves. "Fine… die alone… see if we care." He grunted. "Let's go Kari."

Davis finally thought he had gotten through to them both. "Mmm…! Now maybe I can get something accomplished."

But Kari, she wasn't giving up. It was bad enough that Davis refused to find romance, but because she was the reason behind it all…? She wouldn't stand for this, and was determined to help Davis. So she kept on setting him up…

Davis finally snapped, and decided he needed some time to himself. He had money to spare anyways, and he was a grown-man who could take care of himself. So he packed up his bags, and booked the first flight out of the country…

He didn't care where he was going, as long he was away from TK, Kari, and everyone else who was in their crazy schemes. The only person who actually supported him on this was his father…

"Look son…" he told him the night Davis left. "No matter what happens. You can be as stubborn as you want to be but you can never truly run away from the inevitable."

Veemon, who was going with Davis, agreed on that.

"Thanks Dad…" he said. "But I just need some time to myself, that's all. Just until this… this… whatever… cools off?"

Veemon looked up and promised, "And don't worry… he'll have me to look after in cashe thinsh get ugly."

Davis' father knew this was for the best, and hugged his son goodbye. "Good-Luck, son..."

Soon Davis was on the passenger jet, riding in first-class with his well-paid fair. Then they were flying over the sea.

However, if Davis only knew what would've happened, he never would have left…

An uncharted, unpredicted hurricane over the seas had struck, and the plane got struck by lightning and was heading for a nose-die into the ocean. Davis and Veemon survived by Veemon Digivolving to Ex-Veemon, and flying to safety…

Sadly there was nothing they could do about the other passengers, who were all killed with the flight crew when the plane hit the water, exploded, and sank beneath the waves.

The storm also became too much for even Ex-Veemon to handle and the strong winds blew him and Davis in circles… far, far away, and they vanished into the night only to find themselves collapsed on the shores of an uncharted island, which turns out to be the secret military base of the _"High-Tech Zoom"_ Force; _HZ-Force_ for short.

Davis had never before heard of these people, but because he and Veemon were exposed to all their high-tech, in all military rules, they were not permitted to leave, and forced to enlist.

Davis thought it was crazy, but after a while he soon discovered more about this military force. They were a new organization with technology, weapons, and vehicles you'd think were from the distant future…

All the soldiers, and agent had no identity or any public record of existence, and the HZ-Army answered to no government. All fundings came from the patents they owned on technology confiscated from criminal organizations.

The headman was a Japaneese man, General. Conan Daizo. Who planned to use this force to protect the world from invasions, stop countries from declaring war, and arrest terroists, and any other form of evil… it was almost like the old Davis when The Digi Destined fought evil creatures to save the world.

Davis thought maybe it would be a cool thing to join, so he and Veemon were put into training. As the years passed, and Davis got recruited and sent on his missions. The only thing that bother him was the fact that all his records were erased. It was as if Davis Motomyia was never born…

And if Davis ever had to go into the general public, he'd be required to wear thick dark glasses and a hat over his head so people would never recognize him. He was allowed to return to the mainlands on his free time… he just wasn't allowed to start a new life.

He had no records to do that with anyway. No money… no identification… nothing. Still, with the missions he had performed over the years, fighting crime, saving towns from destruction… even rescuing civilians.

Sometimes, Veemon would help Davis extemrinate evil Digimon who still remianed to try and conquer the world.

_Anyone who found out about the army got thei rmemories erased, and forgot all about them. So the Army always remained top-secret._

…

Over five years had passed since Davis joined, and he was now ranked a Colonel, and he became the lead pilot of one of the armies finest vehicles.

_**H7-7000**_

A mighty copter the size of a navy-sub. It had everything, missiles, serach lights, even rockect trhusters, and shields to take the ship underwater, and even in space. Davis and his new crew were the best on the force, and usually the main-assets on missions.

Davis began to feel really proud of himself, but sometimes he and Veemon would think of home, and how while it was tempting to go back, they just couldn't.

I wasn't just he fact that Davis no longer existed to them, but the fact he was thought to have been killed in the plane crash years ago. There was a funeral, a casket, and even a gravestone that Davis visited once…

Davis could never let anyone know he was alive, or he would probably stir up more of Kari and TK's old scheme. If not, he'd probably be saddened again by not ending up with Kari, which was the one dream he always had, but never came true…

He sighed, and apologized secretly, but he had no other choice.

_Davis Motomyia is believed to be dead… and he must let the world think that he IS dead until he can find a way to conquer the emptiness that dwells within him, and reclaim a normal life that he desires._

_**Davis Motomyia in…**_

"_**H7-7000"**_


	2. Misguided Missiles

**ADVENTURE ONE**

On the island of the High-Tech Zoom Military, ships were on patrol, posts were being manned, and many a great things were going on, particularly up in the tallest building, that was a spinning high-rise… slowly rotating.

General Daizo was checking the large radar-tracking system, to see if any of the countries were in danger of attack or terrorism. Suddenly… the scanner began beeping. "Ah…!" he then turned to face his assistant, "Lieutenant. Nelson, send out a general alert! This is an emergency."

Lt. Harriman Nelson saluted to him, "Yes, Sir…" and then switched on the radio, alerting all the defense-systems and forces to stand-by. "Sir, what do you make of it…?"

Daizo didn't like the looks of what he was scanning. It was a missile heading straight for the United States. "And according to the computer, that missile's carrying a hyper-atomic bomb." said Daizo.

Lt. Nelson almost fainted, "But, Sir… a missile that powerful? It'll blow America right off the face of the planet."

Daizo even checked the satellite-computers; they had intercepted word that America had already tracked the missile but were unable to destruct it. There was no other option, "Lieutenant…" said Daizo, "Check the position of the missile and then instruct our nearest patrol-ships to intercept."

"Yes, Sir…"

Daizo and Nelson tracked missile, and then discovered, "Sector-25…"

"…That's HZ-7000, Colonel. Davis Motomiya…!"

…

Somewhere in the skies over the North-Pacific…

The powerful giant copter, HZ-7000 was soaring its way across the world on its patrol. The ship had to be at least the size of a small house, with living quarters, and gala, laboratories, and of course the main cockpit where Colonel. Davis was steering…

"Well, Veemon..." Davis said. "Looks like we're on our way home..."

In the seat opposite his, Veemon stretched out and yawned, "Ahh…! Thish has been one of the quietest patrols we've ever had." he said, "Bo-ring…!"

Davis sighed. Veemon was always like this when there was nothing to report, even though he continuously explained that when everything was boring, it meant all was well… even if he himself preferred a little action here and there...

…

In the laboratory, a young woman, who looked, and sounded just like Kari, but wasn't her, dressed in a white lab-coat was busy at the tables. _"Hey, Nami…"_ Davis called on the radio, _"How's our pretty young Doctor of army-medicine?"_

"I gather by the compliment, Colonel, you want something to eat." Nami smirked, "I'm preparing a meal now."

…

Davis and Veemon licked their lips. They just loved Nami's home-style cooking. "I wonder what she's got today." Veemon said, "Blue pillsh… pink onesh… or more delicious capshulesh…?"

Davis shrugged. He couldn't wait to get back home to base and have a thick, rare, juicy steak. Still, he had to make their position check. "Calling navigation-bay… Say Professor. Mecha… how are we doing? Are we on schedule?"

…

A middle aged man, in another room, checked his calculations. "Eh, well Davis… we're approaching position, Fifteen Zero-Blue… and I'm registering minus forting-G from the horizon."

Then he adjusted his glasses as if he were in shock. "Forting-G from the horizon? Why that can only mean one thing…"

"_What's that professor…?"_

Mecha sniggered, "Heh, heh… it's time to eat."

…

Davis sighed in relief, "Whoo… say you gave me a scare. Don't do that again."

Just then, the radio went off again. _"Base to 7000… Base to 7000…"_ said Lt Nelson. _"Hyper-Atomic missile approaching America... Position: Twenty-Four Zero-Red. Intercept! Repeat; Intercept."_

"HZ-7000, orders acknowledged." Davis responded. Then he alerted the rest of the crew to abandon their routine and "Prepare to engage enemy missile."

Professor Mecha began to trace the missile's position, and Nami took off her coat revealing her uniform underneath as she headed for the cockpit. "Davis… Veemon… Where's the missile heading?"

Davis told her, "According to base, it's heading for America. We've got to stop that thing; it's carrying a hyper-atomic warhead."

Nami's eyes nearly burst from her head. "Hyper-Atomic…?" she cried, "That's a million times for powerful than a nuclear-bomb."

Davis nodded, and he determined that their only chance was quickly explode it way up in the upper-atmosphere, as far away from the ground as possible. Nami went straight off to the nav-bay to help the professor at once.

"Davis… Veemon…" Mecha said, "Steer to course 184 Zero-Blue."

Davis and Veemon got the message, and then urged everyone to strap in. This was going to be one fast ride. "Get ready to fire the rocket-thrusters Veemon."

"Right…" Veemon said. "Shtandby to fire…NOW!" He hit a red button. The copter-blades stopped spinning as the ship rocketed hard up, and up, and up… Soon, it was dark and the skies were lit up with stars from space.

In the nav-bay, the Professor and Nami could see the missile on the screen. "There it is…!" cried Mecha. "Davis… you'll have to fire the interceptors at maximum rang, this way we can get clear of the radiation when it blows."

Davis understood, and told Veemon, "Stand-By, interceptor-one."

"Right…"

Nami did the countdown, "Six seconds to go…" she said. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One… Zero and fire!"

Veemon clicked the switch, and POW… a large torpedo fired from the ship. Then, as it flew in closer towards the missile… KAPOW! It exploded, much to everyone's surprise. "Hey… did you shee that…?" asked Veemon.

Davis nodded. "Hey Professor, what happened? Why did the interceptor explode before it reached the target…?"

The professor calculated that, "It was exploded by radio-waves. It must be highly programmed."

Davis figured something like this world happen. Whoever sent that missile was really desperate to destroy America. "Veemon, prepare interceptor two."

"Right Davish. Intersheptor two, armed and ready."

Nami even turned on the radar-jamming systems. This way, whatever was programmed into that missile would fail to operate. "Get ready boys…" she said. "Three. Two. One… Fire!"

The torpedo was fired, and this time… it hit the missile, exploding it so large, the whole world was bathed in the flash for a brief moment…

…

Back at the base, Lt. Nelson had also seen the flash, which could only lead him to believe, "He's done it, Sir. The missile's gone."

Daizo nodded, and then spoke into the radio. "Well done Davis…! Is everyone alright?"

"_We're fine General. What now…?"_

Daizo reported that their computers had traced to where the missile had come from. "It was launched from the country of Ukraine, Sector-25. Looks like it's your baby…"

…

"_Good luck, Davis."_

"Roger…! Setting course for Ukraine to investigate." Davis answered, "Well… I'm up for some coffee. I think I've earned it."

Veemon sighed, "Oh, Davish…"

…

Once the ship had re-entered the atmosphere, the auto-pilot was engaged and they were all on their way.

The crew met in the lounge to relax. Veemon really wished they could use the rocket thrusters, but Davis reminded him that they were for space traveling uses only, and not for fast traveling during investigations unless it was an emergency.

"What, angers me is the facts that are still terrorists, and slime-balls out there who never learned from the Digital-Wars." he groaned. "Well, we'll find out who we're dealing with soon enough."

Nami asked how long it would take before they arrived, and the professor calculated "Oh sometime tomorrow morning Nami. I suggest in the meantime we rest all we can. We don't know what's in store for us when we get there."

Then Veemon realized, "Hey…! Where'sh the coffee and shoda's?"

"Oops…" Nami peeped, "Sorry, I'm a tooty. I almost forgot."

Davis thought Nami was a sweet woman, and an up-right officer on the military. Still, her uncanny resemblance to Kari made him remember about his old life, and what he used to have…

Still… those days were years over. He was thought to be dead now, and had to keep it that way for his own sanity. That and the military needed him for all his loyal years in service.

…

The next morning, after the crew was all rested up. They reported to base that they were headed for their destination, deep within the area of Mt. Koshka in Ukraine. However, landing the whole ship there would cause publicity of the army's technology…

So, Nami and Davis were going to take one of the mini-pods down. "All set Nami…?"

"Ready to go, Colonel."

Davis instructed for Veemon and Mecha to remain in free float at thirty-thousand feet. "Just keep an eye on Nami, Davis." Mecha warned him, "We don't want to lose our doctor now."

The pod was detached, and Davis and Nami headed for a deserted area near the mountain trails where no one would see them, at least outside. Davis new, just by looking at the mountain, "I'm sure there are some guys living around it somewhere. It's a great place to hideout."

"Do you really think that terrorists would hideout in a mountain like this?" Nami asked.

"Well you know how terrorists like to act…" replied Davis. "They like to keep low profiles and attack the world by surprise so as not to be detected. Get out the hover-boards we'll have better observation that way."

The hover-boards he referred to were actually surfboards with hover-motors. Davis and Nami used them to hover along the mountainside to explore it much more effectively and faster to se if they could locate any possible entrance.

"Davis look…" cried Nami. "There's a cave…"

Davis hovered down towards her, "Good girl, Nami… we better investigate."

As they hovered along the cave, they began to see lights huge on wires all over the place, which could only mean that there really were people living within the mountain. Suddenly, "Look there…" said Davis. "It's a door… I'll bet that's where we'll find who were looking for."

They were about to pull up closer, when suddenly all the ground before them had opened into a giant pit with hungry crocodiles down below. This posed as a bit of a problem as the pit wasn't so deep that the crocs could just leap up and bite at them. "I'm going in…" Davis said.

Nami offered to go with Davis, but he told her otherwise. "There's no sense in us both running into danger. I'll go on ahead, and at the first sign of trouble, you get back outside and get back to the ship."

"But Davis…"

"Don't argue Nami… that's an order."

Nami had no choice, as Davis was the Colonel. So Davis carefully hovered on his board as high as it could go away from the crocs. The crocs did indeed try to leap up at him, but Davis was just out of reach.

Still, it was a very frightening thing to experience, or even to watch as Nami hid her eyes twice. "Ooh…!" but finally Davis made it to the other side, but he fell right into another trap…

A giant tube slammed down from the ceiling, trapping him inside, and a small cloud of gas knocked him out cold. "Davis…!" cried Nami… Then it only got worse as many terrorists came out from behind the door…

Nami ran for it just like Davis had ordered, but before she could reach the entrance, more men jumped at her by surprise, and pushed her off of her hover-board. Nami let out a mortified scream as she was captured and taken into custody.

…

About an hour later, Davis finally awoke in a hidden chamber where the terrorists had all kids of control-consoles, high-tech machinery and stuff like that. The leader of the men was carried out on his throne…

"Colonel Davis Motomiya…" he hissed sneakily, "You have awakened from the affects of the knock-out gas."

Davis rubbed his eyes, "Where's Nami?" he demanded to know, "What have you done with her…?"

The leader sniggered, and told Davis to observe their monitor, "See for yourself Colonel…" Davis watched in horror as he saw Nami was strapped to the tip of another missile, which the terrorists were planning to use to bombard America again.

In other words… they were planning to send the missile with Nami strapped onto it, and kill her in the explosion.

"Once we have abolished the American's… we well abolish more major countries, day after day until only third-rated countries left."

Davis gritted his teeth, but there wasn't much he could do, at the moment. He had been stripped of his guns and radios, and had no way of contacting HZ-7000… speaking of which.

"And do not think we aren't aware of your friends way up in the sky…"

While it was true, the vehicles of the HZ-Army were undetectable, some computer-trackers were able to seek the heat of human bodies, or even a Digimon or two. The men were well aware of Professor Mecha and Veemon… "We have a little surprise for them as well…"

He spoke to his men in Ukrainian, and even though Davis didn't understand them, he didn't have to; for he could see that they were planning on launching a heat-seeker missile…

"_Oh, no… Veemon… Mecha…!"_

The Ukrainian countdown commenced, and the missile fired, straight up through the top of the mountain…

…

Meanwhile…

Veemon and Mecha were both feeling concerned. Davis and Nami were more than an hour overdue to make contact. Veemon wanted nothing more than to break regulations and go down after them, but he had his orders…

Just then, the Professor Mecha was tracking something on the radar. "Veemon…!" he cried, "There's a missile… it's heading straight for us."

Veemon nearly leapt out of his special fitted seat. "What…?" and then he could see the missile coming after them through he view-port. "WHOA…! Dodge…!" and he successfully pulled the ship out of the missile's path, only to have it come at them from behind…

"It's a heat-sheeker…" cried Veemon. "It'll jusht keep coming until it hitsh ush."

"Don't give up, Veemon…" said Mecha, "We'll just have to try and shake it off."

Veemon hated it when he had to dodge missiles like that, but Mecha was right. He couldn't let the ship be destroyed… so he continued to dodge the missile with all the skills he had.

…

As for the other missile...

Nami wouldn't get burned by the rockets, as she was strapped way up at the top, and she was given an oxygen-helmet so she could breathe. Soon the missile was launched, and poor Nami couldn't even scream as her mouth was gagged from within her helmet.

"Excellent…" the leader hissed. "In less than thirty-minutes, the missile will strike… and America will be no more."

Then he spoke to his men, in Ukrainian, to keep tracking the missile and controlling it, but Davis wasn't about to let this happen. Luckily, the terrorists didn't realize that Davis' hover-board had a secret compartment in the bottom where Davis kept his spare gun.

He sneakily, and unnoticed by all grabbed it, and he reached into his uniform jacket, and pulled out a pair of heavy-duty shades. Then POW… he fired a powerful flash of light from his gun, and all the men who glared at fell out-cold, for it was a coma-ray. Then he set it to firing-mode, and destroyed all the consoles…

"God, I love this job…" Davis sniggered.

He then bound, and gagged all the terrorists, and made sure to let the Ukraine authorities know of their actions which would put them in jail where they would never do harm again… but he left no note as the HZ-Army was that top secret.

Still, Davis had other things to worry about. He dashed back out of the cave, headed for the pod, and rocketed up to the sky…

…

The missile was still chasing the ship, and Veemon couldn't shake it off anymore. "It'sh no good Professhor…" he cried. "It jusht won't quit."

Even Mecha didn't know what to do. They couldn't fire the interceptors backwards, and Veemon couldn't Digivolve without Davis. "Oh, dog-gone…!" cried Mecha. "What's happened to Davis…?"

Just then, he got his answer, _"HZ-7000 from Davis Motomiya."_ The radio hissed, _"Calling HZ-7000… I'll destroy the missile then link-back up with you."_

"Hurry, Davis!" cried Mecha. "The missile's almost on us."

Davis came into visual with the seeker-missile, and used the pod's interceptor to destroy it. Then he linked back up with the main ship, and it was time to peruse the other missile and save Nami.

The missile didn't get too far away, and Nami seemed to be alright. "Okay Veemon… you ready…?"

"Ready Davish…"

Davis got out his D3, and activated the Digivolution… _"VEEMON… Digivolve too; EX-VEEMON…!"_

Davis donned on an oxygen-mask, and gave Ex-Veemon his special mask too. _"Okay Professor. We're going to get Nami back."_

"Roger, Davis…" said Mecha, "Good luck."

Davis and Ex-Veemon exited the ship, and flew near the missile where they un-strapped Nami and carried her to safety. Once they were far enough… _"VEE-LASER…!"_

Using his powers, Ex-Veemon destroyed the last missile. _"Good shooting Ex-Veemon."_ Davis said, _"Now let's head back."_

"_Sure thing Davis…"_

…

By sundown…

"Well guys, there's the island." Davis said, "I'm sure glad we all made it home safely."

"Thanks to you Davis…" Nami said. "I guess I can see now why you were once the greatest Digi-Destined there ever was."

Davis chuckled, "Thanks Nami…" and then he clicked on the radio. "Base-Control, this is HZ-7000 returning to base. Mission complete, over and out."


	3. Trapped

**ADVENTURE TWO**

Fighting terrorists was not the only major function for the army. Sometimes they sought out to rescue the lives of those who were in danger… and sometimes, the people who were in danger were their own fellow soldiers…

Sometimes, the dangers weren't just in their own world, but even the Digital-World as well, and it was a good thing that the army's technology could also teleport their vehicles to and from the worlds as well…

…

Today, somewhere in the Digital-world, two men, who were both brothers who served in the army together, were trapped in a cave in a baron wasteland. One of them looked pale, and yucky. He was lying on the ground wrapped in a blanket, and groaning endlessly.

"Easy, Alan…" said his older brother, "You need your rest."

Alan looked up at him, "John, let's face it…" he cried. "We'll never get out of here. Not alive, anyway..."

John hushed his brother, "Yes we will, Alan. Someone's going to find us I know it."

Just then, the cave began to rumble and ground trembled at the sound of heavy-footsteps. "Oh no!" cried Alan, "Not again! I can't stand it anymore…"

"Shh, Alan…" piped John, "We'll be safe as long as we stay in the cave. Whatever you do, don't make a sound."

The reason they were forced to stay in the cave was because, there, right at the entrance, a huge snarling Digimon, in the shape of a monstrous dinosaur was gazing in at them and snarling angrily. No matter how scary it looked, it was too big to even fit its head inside…

The two men were safe, for now.

…

Meanwhile, back at the base on the island in the real-world…

Daizo was getting worried about one of the patrol ships. They had been trying to contact its crew all day, and still got no reply. "Try again Lt. Nelson, and use a more powerful beam this time."

Nelson tried the radio again as he was told. "HZ-2000, this is base-control. Please respond…"

The only noise he could hear was a long bleep. "Still nothing, General…" replied Nelson. "All I'm getting is the emergency distress signal, and it's still coming from the Monotane-Wasteland in the Digital-World."

Daizo had had his fill, "Lieutenant… send for Davis Motomiya at once. Have HZ-7000 ready for immediate launch, and Digital-warp."

"Yes, Sir…"

…

Davis and his crew were off duty, and Davis and Veemon were at Nami's beach house near the shoreline on the island, away from the loud noises of the base. Nami and Veemon were dancing and bopping around to a new CD that Nami had gotten, while Davis was only sitting in a chair tapping his toe to the beat.

"Come on, Davis… try it" Nami asked him again.

"No thanks…" Davis answered, "It may be the rage for you giddy army girls, but it's not for me."

Even Veemon was enjoying himself doing the twist. "I never knew my body could bend thish way before…"

Davis was never really much of a dancer, and besides, ever since he gave up romance there was no point for him to learn. Besides… watching Nami dance like that reminded him of Kari. She looked so much like her… and sounded like her as well.

He remembered the time the girls' dance class got to watch Davis' basketball team play TK's... and he lost! Not to mention Kari cheered more for TK than him… that really angered him.

Still, that was all behind him now. He hadn't seen or spoken to Kari, or his friends, or anyone he once knew from his old life in over five years, and he pretty much planned to keep it that way…

_Davis Motomiya is believed to be dead… and he must let the world think that he IS dead until he can find a way to conquer the emptiness that dwells within him, and reclaim a normal life that he desires._

…

The music stopped, and Nami fell onto the sofa. "Whew… it certainly is tiring." She panted. Just then, her house-phone rang, "Get that, would you Davis?"

Davis answered the Phone, "Colonel Motomiya here…"

It was Daizo, asking him and the others to report to base at once. They were about to set off on another mission…

…

Once at the tower, Daizo gave them the brief. "As far as I can tell, we've been out of contact with HZ-2000 for almost half a day now."

Davis viewed the map of the Digital-World, "I recognize that area, it's the Monotane-Wastelands…"

Daizo nodded, and explained about the emergency-beep, "As you know, it's an automatic signal that activates right at the point of danger. Professor Mecha is already aboard HZ-7000 now. How soon can you be ready for take off…?"

Davis, Veemon, and Nami estimated about an hour… and exactly one hour later, they were aboard the ship, and waiting for their clearance. "HZ-7000 to tower…" Davis said into the radio. "Are we clear to go…"

"_Condition green… good luck 7000."_ answered Nelson.

The engines roared to life and the copter-blades began to spin. POW, the rocket thrusters fired, sending the ship going faster and faster down a long rail-track which lead to the edge of the island… and POW… right up into the sky.

Then the ship made a hard turn, right towards the specially-made Digital-Gate. Davis input the access-codes, and his D3 glowed. "DIGI PORT… OPEN…!" and WHOOSH… the ship vanished…

It was a really wild ride through the vortex, but they finally emerged in the skies of the Digital world. Unfortunately, the portal they came through was the only one the army had set up; big enough for vehicles. So unlike using televisions to pop up almost anywhere you wanted, all HZ-Army vehicles only appeared in one place, over the oceans…

They couldn't be any further away from the wastelands. Still, they would make it, in about a day or so traveling at maximum safe cruise, as the Digital world was much larger than the real world.

"This is the part that gets me the most rattled…" Davis said. "We've set course for the Monotane region, and now we just have to wait."

Nami sighed, "That's the trouble with you Davis, is you're strictly an action-man."

"Well he'sh not the only one…" Veemon said.

Mecha urged the boys to calm down, "My guess is, there'll have plenty of action to deal with when we arrive."

Nami also wondered how the crew of HZ-2000 were holding up. Davis explained there were only two members, "Captain John Tracy, and his younger brother Lt. Alan, both were training for the space program and decided to get some military experience."

"I wonder how those boys are making out."

…

The Tracy brothers weren't holding up so well. Alan was looking really bad, and he needed medical attention fast. John didn't know how to help his brother, especially with that Digimon outside.

…

Mecha let out a huge yawn, "Well… it's getting late. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to bed."

"Yes I'm going too." Nami said. "I'm just tired.

Davis and Veemon felt a little restless, "I think we'll stay up a while."

Nami and Mecha went off to their rooms, and Davis was suddenly starring at his faded reflection on the windows. "What are you looking at, Davish?" Veemon asked.

"Myself…" Davis said. "Just look at me…"

He kept gazing at all the medals, pins, and rank ribbons on his uniform. It was hard to believe that years ago he was just a kid who barely had it made. Then he became the best Digi Destined in the world, and now he was a proud military officer.

The weirdest thing was, he and Veemon ended up in the military by accident; being the only survivors of that plane crash years ago and washing up on the island. "Still…what's done is done."

Veemon knew how Davis felt. Sometimes he too wished they could just go back to their old lives in Japan… if you could call it a life, having TK and Kari interfere with Davis' life and force him to go on dates with strange women just to let go of Kari…?

He sighed softly, "If only thingsh were different…"

…

By midday the next day…

General Daizo was worried again. "HZ-7000 should have contacted well over an hour ago." he grumbled, "How many calls have you made, Lieutenant…?"

"About five, General." said Nelson. "All I've gotten is static. You don't suppose--"

"We don't suppose anything, Lieutenant." replied Daizo. "I know what you're thinking, that 7000 has met the same fate as 2000, but we can't just--"

While he was speaking, Davis called in on the radio. _"HZ-7000 to base… HZ-7000 to base..."_

"About time…" Daizo grunted.

Nelson spoke with Davis who reported that they were approaching the rescue zone. _"We did just have a slight malfunction in our cross-dimensional communications system but we've already corrected it."_

"Roger, Davis…" said Nelson. "Proceed with caution on your mission, and report back on anything suspicious you may find."

"And tell him from me… No heroics!" snapped Daizo.

"Oh, and, Davis… a message from you from the General…"

Davis could already guess what it was, _"No heroics I suppose?"_ he cheekily remarked. _"Tell the General I'll be a good boy. Over and out…!"_

Daizo felt really stupid.

"Well, sir… they seem to be alright."

"Of course they are…" Daizo snapped. "Davis Motomiya is the best pilot the army's got."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Lieutenant…!"

"Yes, Sir…?"

"And you're the best Lieutenant I've got."

"Yes, Sir."

…

Remaining in free-float over the distress-zone, the crew of the ship was trying to locate HZ-2000, as well as John or Alan, Tracy… but there was no sign of them on any tracking system.

"Well there's only one option…" Davis said. "Veemon, Nami, and I will head down in the mini-pod, and Professor, you continue to scan from up here."

"Roger Davis… but for Pete-sake, you guys be careful down there."

…

As Davis and team boarded the pod, "The problem with Mecha is that he worries too much." Nami said.

"At leasht, he'sh being conshiderate." said Veemon.

"Okay that's quite enough…" Davis said, "We've got a job to do here, let's get on with it…"

The pod was launched and the team was on its way down below. Nami felt a little chilly as if something really bad was about to happen. Then suddenly… "Look there…"

Davis and Veemon could see what she was pointing at. It was HZ-2000, or rather what was left of it-- it was in such a sorry state, "Gee… I don't think anyone could've shurvived a crash that hard…" said Veemon.

Davis didn't think so either, but he wasn't willing to give up… but suddenly. BAM! _"WHOA…!"_ everyone cried. "What was that…?" Davis asked.

BAM!

Something was whacking at their pod, and they were heading for a not so smooth, but safe landing. "What was that…?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out…" Davis said. "Break out the hover-boards… we're stepping' out."

The outside lands were even scarier than the atmosphere. Canyons of razor-sharp rocks. Giant craters… even explosive out-gassings. "Boy… this place gives me the creeps." cried Nami.

"Yeah… I shtill have nightmares from all the hardshipsh Davish and I--"

"Shh… Veemon!" Davis hushed, "Listen! Anyone hear that…?"

Nami and Veemon listened hard and they could hear a faint rumbling sound, which grew larger and larger as it drew nearer. "Sounds like a data-storm's coming." Davis said.

The rumbling grew even stronger, and they crew was too far away from the pod. "Shay… look there." cried Veemon, "It'sh a cave…"

"Good thinking Veemon…" said Davis "Come on… we'll be safer in there."

The team dashed on their hover-boards straight into the cave, and strangely the rumbling had passed, but there seemed to be another problem. "Davis…!" cried Nami as she point at a spooky shadow around the corner…

Davis pulled out his gun…

"Don't shoot, Davis. Don't shoot…" called a familiar voice, and then the man came from around the wall.

"Captain John Tracy." Exclaimed Davis, then he and John saluted at each other. "I'm glad it's you, but where's Alan?"

"Ah, he's pretty sick…" answered John. "But what happened? How did you all know we were in this cave…?"

Nami explained that they didn't know a thing, "Something hit us in our pod, and we ran here for shelter."

John nodded, and explained that the same thing happened to him and Alan, "But we weren't so lucky… our ship crashed and was busted up." he said. "I hate to tell you this, folks… but you've just walked right into a trap."

The others were all confused and wondered what he meant. "Just look at the cave entrance and you'll see why…"

Davis and his team peered at the entrance and saw the huge Digimon monster gazing at them and snarling angrily. Still, there was nothing he could do to them, but now they were all trapped in the cave.

…

Nami brought along her medical-bag and was already examining poor Alan.

"Boy, I'm sure glad we've got a doctor here…" said John, "And she's pretty too."

Davis laughed softly, "Yeah… she reminds me of someone I once knew…" but then he quickly realized what he was saying, "Uh, er… I mean… Alan's going to be just fine."

Veemon asked about the large Digimon, but John couldn't tell them very much, "But that's what hit you in the pod. That thing's got a neck as high as a skyscraper."

Davis tried his D3, and he got something…

_**(DIGIMON ANYLYZAR)**_

_**Brachiomon: **__An Ultimate level. His long neck can reach as high as a high rise, and his __**"QUICK-QUAKE"**__ can send a wave of Earthquakes right across any terrain._

This wasn't good, it meant that Ex-Veemon wouldn't stand a chance against him, and Veemon was sort of looking forward to a good fight.

Nami put her tools back in her bag. "Well I gave Alan something to relieve the pain for the moment…" she said, "But we really have to get him back to the ship."

John shook his head assuring the team that even if they could leave the cave, "What's to say the pod will still be in one piece."

Suddenly Veemon looked out the entrance of the cave, "Uh oh… you better look at thish."

Davis and John rushed to the entrance and they spotted Brachiomon sniffing at the pod fifty yards away. Davis really began to feel nervous, "Look as much as you like baby, just don't hurt it."

John knew how Davis felt, "To think, he could crush it just like a grape."

Brachiomon didn't crush it, but Davis wasn't about to take chances. He told Nami to contact Mecha and tell him to stay in free-float. "If that brute destroyed 7000 it would be our last hope gone; there aren't any TV-portals in this area to teleport."

Nami tried to contact the ship, but the signal couldn't breakthrough due to interference from the storms in the wastelands, that or the crash had upset the radios.

…

Mecha was also trying to raise the crew, "Calling Davis in mini-pod… can you hear me?" but once again he got no response. So he contacted base instead…

…

"_Calling Base-control… Professor Mecha here..." _

He explained to Daizo that he wasn't having any luck at contacting Davis and the others. "Well, all you can do is remain on standby." Daizo said, but Mecha didn't plan it that way, _"Nope… I'm going after them."_

"Now Professor Mecha… you know the regulations." snapped Daizo.

"_Ah-ah… don't you give me that General Daizo."_ Protested Mecha, and he began to ride on Daizo's nerves with the stories of how he himself had disobeyed regulations. "Okay, okay… do as you want…" Daizo said. "But… off the record, I know nothing of it."

…

So Mecha left the nav-bay, and took over the controls, and headed down to the wastelands. He touched down just a little ways off from the cave, and went out on his hover board.

"Hmm… mighty strange." he said to himself. "There's no sign of Davis, or anyone. Still… I got the strange feeling I'm _being watched."_ He looked all round him, and then realized he was face-to-face with Brachiomon…

"WH-A-A-A…!" and he took off as fast as his board could carry him, right across the lands with the snarling Digimon chasing him and chomping those huge teeth. "Get back! Back you ugly brute…!"

He could see a cave up ahead, and dashed in for shelter. "Who's there…?" Davis shouted as he got out his gun…

"Oh, heh, heh… hiya, folks…" Mecha laughed nervously. "…Just thought I'd drop down to see if everyone's okay."

Davis sighed. This posed as a dilemma, now that everyone was trapped in the cave, and HZ-7000 was now in the area where Brachiomon could get at it. Still it helped him devise a plan…

"Okay… everyone listen up, this is what we'll do."

Davis explained that his plan was to try and sneak past the monster, get into the mini-pod which he could then use to drive Brachiomon away. This would give everyone else the chance to sneak onto 7000 to help Alan. "Now, it should get dark in a few more hours… that's when I'll get my best chance."

With that settled, everyone decided to rest up a little, and in a few hours time, Davis was ready to make his move while Brachiomon was sound asleep. John was going to cover Davis using his ray-gun to distract Brachiomon if he woke up…

Ex-Veemon was there for extra back up support.

"Okay… here I go." Davis spoke softly, and he slowly crept out of the cave and side-stepped along the steep rocks; the quietest way without waking Brachiomon. Nami was glad she was watching after Alan, she couldn't bear to see Davis just rushing into danger like that…

Ex-Veemon sure wished Davis had taken him along, but he trusted Davis with his Digital-life, and went along with the orders.

Suddenly… there was trouble, as Davis knocked a stone down the slope, and the noise woke Brachiomon from his sleep. "Uh oh…" Davis hid out of sight behind the ridge, and John and Ex-Veemon got ready to assist.

Davis peered round the bend and tried to move forward, but he slipped, and crashed down the mountainside, "D-ARGH…!" he tried to get up, but couldn't. "My leg…!" he groaned, "I think I've sprained my leg…!"

Brachiomon heard Davis' groaning and began to stomp his way over towards him, and Davis still couldn't move. John and Ex-Veemon took to the skies. "Try to get in closer…" John said.

"Okay, here goes…"

They soared nearer towards Brachiomon who was already making the ground quake strong enough to send many boulders rolling down the slopes. _"VEE-LASER…!"_ cried Ex-Veemon as he blasted the boulders into harmless pebbles, and John fired his ray-gun directly towards Brachiomon's eyes blinding him madly.

The huge monster growled in pain as he shut his eyes tightly as John continued to blast at him. Eventually he the monster ran away to avoid being blinded by anymore ray-blasts.

"Nami… Professor…" John called down, "You guys get Alan onto the ship. We'll go get Davis."

…

Before long, HZ-7000 was on its way back to the gateway leading to the real world. Alan was resting in the medical-room, and Davis; Nami put a small brace round his foot, and assured him he only need a week or two for the sprain to heal.

"Man, I sure feel pretty silly with this brace on my leg." He sighed, "Some hero I turned out to be. John and Veemon should get the medals this time."

John and Veemon assured Davis all they wanted was to get home. As for Professor Mecha, "All I got to look forward to is a lecture from General Daizo."

Everyone else shared a laugh.


	4. Wings of danger

**ADVENTURE THREE**

The Army was as busy as ever, fighting more terrorists, and rescuing more people from disaster, while at the same time keeping their profiles low. The army answered to no government and the officers and agents had no identity; they didn't exist.

Things were so incredibly top secret that even taking a little picture of one of the crafts would get you in trouble.

One day, Davis and the crew of HZ-7000 were rescuing citizens in New-York after a terrible fire caused by terrorists in the area. Professor Mecha and Dr. Assagi helped all the citizens get the medical treatment they needed, while Davis and Ex-Veemon hunted down the terrorists.

Eventually the fires were put out, and he terrorists were thrown into custody. It was a good thing there were no crowds near the HZ-ship, but Davis and his crew still had to wear thick shades and pilot-helmets so no one would recognize them.

They also still had to wipe out the memories of the technology anyone may have witnessed during the mission. Still, the day was saved, and no one was watching. "All right Davis… we're clear to go." said Mecha.

"Right…" Davis said. "Okay Veemon… take her up."

Veemon nodded, and started the motors. The copter-blades started up, and the ship slowly began to take off, little did any of them realize that they were being watched by a nosy news-reporter and camera man, who were just around the corner waiting to take shots of them…

"At last…" the reporter sniggered from his truck. "The story that's gonna make me the big bucks. Star filming them, Johnny."

"You got it, Nick…" answered the camera man as he started the recording.

As the ship was about to fly away, onboard, a small unit in the cockpit began to buzz and flash madly. "The _Automatic-Camera-Detector!"_ cried Davis.

Veemon's jaw dropped, "Shomeone's outshide taking picturesh of the ship…!"

Suddenly, Davis could see the reporter and his camera-man. He flew the ship in closer and spoke over the loud-speaker, _"I told you guys, no pictures!"_

Nick, who also had a megaphone-speaker, gazed up at the ship and said, _"Look here, pal… you've done a great job around here. Now let me do mine?"_

"_I said… no pictures!"_ replied Davis, _"Please destroy them."_

"_If you think I'd do that, you're crazy…"_ Nick boasted, and then he quickly started his truck up and drove away. Davis and the crew knew they couldn't let him escape. If their secrets were exposed then the HZ-Army would be revealed to the whole world… rendering it unable to remain functional.

Of course a simple truck had no chance against a giant super-copter with rocket thrusters. "Hey Nick…!" cried Johnny. "They're following us. Maybe we should give them the tape…"

Nick was completely against the idea. "This is the greatest story I've ever gotten and I'm not going to lose it now!" he practically shouted. Still, he was unable to shake off the ship, which was now flying directly beside the truck.

"We're in range now Davis…" said Mecha, "Let him have it."

Davis nodded, and flipped a switch. POW! The ship fired a powerful ray of light that struck the camera, and almost knocked Johnny off the truck. "Hey…!" he cried.

"What's going on up there…?" added Nick.

As soon as the flash faded, the video-box on the camera was smoking. Davis explained, _"I've electromagnetically wiped the videotape. The entire recording is blank. I'm sorry about this but we must keep ourselves secret from the world. So long…!"_

And with that, the ship took off into the sky, and vanished out of sight; it even went invisible with its cloaking-device. Nick, however, stopped the truck, "He's just bluffing…" he cried with concern, "It's not possible."

But much to Johnny's dismay to tell him, "He wasn't bluffing, and it IS possible." He handed Nick the real of damaged, blank tape. "There goes your story, Nick."

Nick could only fall to his knees in shame…

…

"Gee… that sure was a close one." Nami said.

"It sure was…" added Mecha. "There are just men out there who would give their very souls to learn our secrets."

"Oh come on, Professor." Davis said, "We're out of the danger now and our secrets are safe. We may as well head for home."

"Home…!" Veemon sighed. "Lead me to the warm plashe I call bed."

…

The army really did its best to keep security-tight and thus far the base, the island, practically everything and everyone had remained undetected. Still, there were more things to be done when not on call…

…Such as, Lt. Nelson.

True being General-Dazio's right-hand assistant, he had an important job, but he ever hoped for promotion or even to be made a well controller of the base… he'd have to earn his wings. This meant he would have to learn to operate more advanced vehicles.

Today… Davis and his crew were helping him go through the first step. Flying an actually HZ-ship. Already they had flown around the world, a little ways under the ocean, and now were in the final steps of the first stage; flying through space with Nelson at the controls with Davis.

All through the driving, Nelson felt so nervous that he was having a hard time controlling things, and the ship was still wobbling. "Take it easy Lieutenant…" Davis said, "You've got to get us back on level."

Poor Nelson wiped his brow, "I'm sorry Colonel Motomiya. I'll get it right in a minute."

"A minute's too long Lieutenant. Get it fixed now!"

Lt. Nelson pulled on the controls, and carefully fired the rockets. Finally the ship was heading back for Earth, and base, but Nelson still had to make a touchdown before passing the first stage.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, you'll do just fine." Davis said. "Then you get to move onto the next stage; where you get to captain your own ship."

Nelson agreed, but it was the final stage he was fretting over. "A complete solo flight through the air, water, and space all by myself…"

Davis sometimes wished he could lend a little of his courage to those who needed it, but the best he could do was guide Nelson along the way. "Base control from HZ-7000… approaching island, course 275 Zero-Green."

…

"Roger than Davis…" said Daizo. "I'll expect you in one minute from now."

"_May take a little longer than that, Sir."_ replied Davis, _"We don't want to rush Lt. Nelson on his first touchdown."_

Daizo almost lost his cap when he leapt up from his seat, "What? Lt. Nelson…? He can't land a ship."

"_Well he's got to learn some time…"_

Daizo decided to go along with it, but what practically everyone knew was he worried too much. "Sound the alarm! Crash tenders, standby!"

…

There was no need to go to such extremes, Lt. Nelson did manage to reach island. He had a little trouble landing the ship on the pad-track though. This ship was tilting again. "The starboard wings, Lt… raise the starboard wing!"

Nelson panicked as he jolted the controls, but at long last they were down, safely. "Gee… what a mess I made." he groaned. "I'll never get my wings this way."

The entire crew was ordered to the tower by Daizo. Nami took Nelson into the examining room where she did his set of medical-checks. "Is all this necessary Dr. Assagi?" Nelson asked, "It's kind of making my head ache."

"I'm sorry, Lt." Nami said, "But you know the regulations. You always must have a check-up before and after every test flight."

…

In the control-room, Davis and Daizo agreed that Lt. Nelson ought to go straight onto the next step to earning his wings. "Well I guess it's for the best…" Daizo said. "Just don't let the Lt know about all this… he'll be getting a big head."

He ordered that HZ-1000 be ready to take-off, right as Lt. Nelson came back. "Well Lt… guess you're going to fly a ship on your own now."

"But, Sir…" cried Nelson. "Not an HZ-ship; I'd need a crew to help me."

Davis's crew offered to go with him. Mecha would be his navigator. Veemon would be co-pilot, and Nami would be onboard to keep track of his medical-analysis. That calmed Nelson down a little, and soon he and the crew were aboard HZ-1000 and ready for blast-away.

"How does it feel being a backroom-boy, Davis…?" Daizo asked.

Davis chuckled. "It's just not for me General. I'm strictly and action-guy."

The two men spent the whole day monitoring Lt. Nelson's progress. So far he managed to keep the ship in well order. Flying across the skies, under the oceans… he had a little trouble in space though, but everything was A-okay.

Right now he was on his way back to base, and this time, "Okay… stay calm." He muttered, "Nice and slowly…" and he made a perfect landing. "I made it-- a perfect touchdown."

The rest of the crew gave them their congrats to him, and Daizo interrupted with, "Okay… settle down Lt. you haven't won your wings yet. Now get some rest, all of you. You're all off duty until morning."

…

That evening, while Daizo stayed on duty in the tower, and prepared things for Lt. Nelson's final test, he called up Davis on the personal phone. "How's the party going Davis…?"

"_Just wonderful, General…Are you sure you sure you won't join us…?"_

"Nah… I've had a lot of excitement in my days to last me forever. Besides, someone needs to watch over things."

…

Davis and the others were all invited to Nami's beach-house on the edge of the island. Nami's home-style cooking, along with Davis's finest recipes for Ramen were just delicious.

"Gee, it was swell of you all to invite me over, Dr. Assagi." said Nelson.

"Aww, it was nothing Lt." said Nami. "After all you should relax. You have a very big day tomorrow."

Nelson nodded. Tomorrow he'd fly a special capsule-rocket through the air, in the water, and an orbit around the moon. It was used to test out if he had the mental stabilities of being all by himself.

But he decided to just not to even think about it. "Good lad, Nelson." said Mecha. "And don't you worry. We've thoroughly checked out the rocket, and nothing's out of place."

Nelson was relieved to hear that, "I'd hate to think if something went wrong during my flight tomorrow."

…

_Sadly, even though enough checks were made on the rocket… from within the motors, the small atomic-reactor broke free from the wall… and it was highly flammable…!_

…

The next morning, Lt. Nelson was safely onboard the rocket and ready for take-off. It sure was crowded inside, but still the best way to test his mental psychological brain waves.

"HZ-2500 to control…! All systems ready for take-off."

"Roger. Lt…" said Daizo. "Stand by HZ-7000… Lt. Nelson's ready for take off."

Davis and his crew would be flying alongside the rocket to escort Nelson safely through his test. They had just been given clearance to take off, and soon they were launched down the rails, and took off into the skies.

Then the final countdown for Lt. Nelson to take off was started, and soon his ship had blasted off and joined HZ-7000 in the air ready to begin his test…

Everyone, however, was unaware that the reactor, which no one had noticed broken free, was starting to heat up under the pressure of the motors.

Nami kept an eye on Nelson's medical-fix. _"How's he doing, Nami…?"_ Davis asked over the radio.

"Well he seems to be okay…" Nami answered. "His temperature seems to be rising, but that's only because of the heat from the motors."

HZ-2500 finished it's take off, and Lt. Nelson switched to manual control. "Gee… it sure feels lonesome in here." he said. _"Oh, don't worry about a thing Lt. you'll be perfectly fine"_ Davis assured him.

"Thanks Colonel…" replied Nelson. "Well, off we go on course, 312 Zero-White."

"_Roger that, Lt."_ said Davis, _"Cruising speed activated."_

…

The first course of the way around the Earth was flown along the air. The second course was under water, and then eventually as night began to fall… the two ships headed for an orbit around the Moon.

Strangely-however, the Lt started to feel hot and sweaty, but merely dismissed it as it being his nerves acting up… but actually the broken reactor had been resting against the hot rocket-motors the whole time and was starting to burst into flames…

Still, he kept his head, and successfully orbited the moon. "Orbit complete…" Nelson said, "Ready to head back to Earth, Colonel."

"Well done, Lt…" Davis said, "General Daizo's going to be proud of you."

As the two ships broke free from the lunar-gravity, Nami's medical checks showed that Nelson's body temperature was above normal, even for a nervous man. "Davis, I don't think is normal." she said sounding worried…

Davis and Professor Mecha felt the same, as the onboard scanners showed HZ-2500 was heating up. "Lt. Nelson…" Davis asked. "Is anything wrong…?"

…

"No… I don't think so." answered Nelson, "But boy… it sure is hot in here… and." He sniffed the air, and he saw, "Smoke…? There's smoke in here…!"

"DAVIS…!" he cried, "I'M ON FIRE…! THE SHIP'S ON FIRE…!"

…

"Davish…" cried Veemon, "What are we going to do?"

Davis urged the scared Digimon to calm down, "Professor… what could've happened?"

The nearest Mecha could think of, "The reactor must've broken free…" he stated, "If it's been resting by the motors all this time, it must've burst into flames."

Then things went from bad to worse, and Lt. Nelson was losing control, and gaining speed. Veemon and Davis pulled on the controls and chased after the ship. "Lt. Nelson… jettison fuel!" Davis warned him…

…

"_Do…ear… Lt…"_

Then the radio cut out. "Hello…? Hello!" cried Nelson. "Colonel Motomiya? Can you hear me…?" but he got no response. The fire was spreading badly, and he was starting to cough and wheeze. "I've… ack… got to… get out of here!"

Thinking and acting quickly, he donned on a spacesuit…

…

Both Davis and Nami lost contact with Nelson as well, so Davis donned on his own spacesuit. "I've just got to get over there and get him out." He mentioned for the fifth time as he donned his helmet. "Be careful Davis…" cried Nami.

Veemon remained in the cockpit steering the ship as Davis leapt through the outer-hatch with his jetpack for control. HZ-2500 had finally stopped soaring and was just floating there…

"_I'm going to try and get in closer…"_ Davis said into his radio, but he had gotten no closer than halfway when KAPOW… HZ-2500 exploded in a big ball of fire that almost sent Davis flying through space like a comet. _"WHOA…!"_

The force of the explosion even rocked 7000 as well; Nami, Veemon, and Mecha fell out of their seats.

"Davis…!" Nami shrieked as she got back up, "What happened? Are you alright…?"

Davis just remained in free float, gazing at the leftover dust and debris of the explosion. _"Yeah… I'm okay, Nami…"_ he said softly. _"But… Lt. Nelson… he couldn't have stood a chance."_

Davis went back to the ship, and 7000 began to steer back towards Earth. Nami was dabbing her eyes with a hankie, but trying her hardest not to sob. Poor Mecha was really upset, but not as upset as Davis was.

"Davish… you know it wasn't your fault." Veemon said to him.

"I know…" Davis sighed, "It's just that I keep asking myself, was the Lt ready for such a big test…"

Nami sniffled softly, "We all knew he was…" she said still trying not to cry, "He earned his wings before… before he went. Oh… but it's just not fair, he was such a great guy."

Professor Mecha nodded, "Yep… he sure was." he spoke softly. "I guess someone better tell this to General Daizo."

Davis decided to do it.

…

General Daizo spent a long time starring at the empty control console a head of his own; The one where Lt. Nelson used to sit…

"_I tried to reach him Sir… but I just didn't make it."_

"I know Davis… that goes without saying." Daizo said in a sad yet calm voice. "The Lieutenant was the best assistant I ever had."

"_He would've made a fine controller."_ replied Davis. _"I guess the HZ-Army has lost a mighty fine man."_

Daizo nodded, and then urged Davis and his crew to return to base. There would have to be an inquiry to the destruction of HZ-2500.

…

Lieutenant Nelson was still alive however. He had donned his spacesuit and escaped with his life, without a jet-pack however and was just drifting along through space. His oxygen meter was almost empty, _"It's no use…"_ he thought to himself, _"They'll never find me in time."_

"_I might as well have stayed in the ship than throwing myself into space without a jet-pack. I guess I don't have long now, but I reckon I earned my wings. They were so nice people… I hope they all remember me."_ Those were hi last thoughts before he passed out from a lack of air…

Meanwhile, as HZ-7000 neared Earth. "Hey, Davis…" Mecha called, "I'm picking up some kind of strange signal. I can't quite make it out but… it's there…"

Davis decided that even in this dark hour, duty came first. "We better check it out…" he said to Veemon. Veemon agreed and the they both began to steer the ship on course 265 Zero-Yellow.

They got closer, and closer, and finally Mecha stood up and nearly shouted, "Colonel…! It's-- It's a _man!"_

Davis and Veemon gazed at each other in shock. _"What…??"_ they both cried out at once.

Nami rushed over to Mecha's desk to look at the screen. "Yeah… it is…! Could it be…?" she paused. "Yes! It's Lt. Nelson."

Davis quickly dashed for the airlock, "Quick… get me a spare oxygen pack!" he shouted. Davis got on his helmet, and just before heading out, "Remember, Davis… give him oxygen at rate-five when you reach him."

"_Right Nami… here goes."_

Davis exited the ship and headed towards Nelson's motionless body as fast as his jet-pack would carry him. _"Hang on, Lieutenant."_

…

Lt. Nelson was saved and brought back to base. He was now recovering the hospital-wing, all under Nami's care. General Daizo was there and had something for Lt. Nelson. "I guess this ought to put you right, Lt." he said as he handed him—

"Oh… Sir… my pilot's wings!" cried Nelson as he took the medal.

Daizo was very proud with Nelson, "But like I said before, don't let this go to your head. A super- pilot like Davis here faces these such dangers every day of his life."

But Lt. Nelson was so amazed by his new medal, for the first time, everyone didn't think he had heard a word that was just said.

"Pilot/Lt. Nelson… of the High-Tech Zoom Army."


	5. The Magic Carpet

**ADVENTURE FOUR**

One day Professor Mecha was testing out one of his newest inventions…

HZ-7000 was soaring high above the base was absolutely no one aboard. Everyone was down on the island and Mecha was using a remote-control he had built and tuned into the ship's systems. This could allow the crew to fly the ship to them if ever a time should come that they wouldn't be able to actually reach it.

It was so incredibly small, the remote, yet the ship was able to do all sorts of things that normally required pilots. Loops, dive-bombs, spins… Mecha even built in a noise-compressor, so that when the ship fired up its engines, it wouldn't be so loud. It would only sound like winds blowing without the rumbling…

Mecha then let Davis take over the controls to bring 7000 in for a smooth landing. "Well Professor, I think you've built something truly remarkable." said Davis.

The others agreed they hadn't seen anything so exciting since they had first come to the army. "Ahh, shucks folks… your making me blush." said Mecha.

Suddenly, there was an announcement form the tower. _"Attention! Attention! HZ-7000 crew to report to General Daizo immediately…!"_

Once at the tower, Daizo had explained to them, "Our satellite-programs have intercepted word that Prince Nomad Hassan, of the kingdom of Karakan, is deathly ill, and needs medical attention."

"Karakan…?" Davis asked. "That's somewhere in central Asia."

"Exactly right, Davis…" replied Daizo. "It's a very isolated Kingdom that has hardly any contact with the outside world. Such a journey is only possible for our type of vehicles."

Nami realized this would be a serious job, so she went to get her medical gear ready, whole Davis, and Mecha refueled HZ-7000. Soon they were launched, and on their way. "Look out Karakan… here we come…!" cried Veemon.

The rockets fired and off they went.

…

Meanwhile, far, far away in the Asian desert… The poor Prince was lying sick in bed. His sister, Princess Medina, was by his side worrying to death about her brother's health.

Just then, a large man, wearing royal robes, and a sinister grin on his shaggy face entered the chamber. "And how is the Prince today…?" he asked with hardly any concern in his voice.

"He is not well…" cried the Princess. "I fear he may die."

The big-man sniggered, "That would be a shame for you Princess. But not for me… no I feel it shall be most considerate."

The Princess scowled, "You will not let him die. You cannot do such a thing."

The other man assured her that there was nothing that could be done as Karakan had no contact with the outside world.

…

That's what he thought, but at that very moment, after four hours of flight, HZ-7000 was miles and miles over the Asian dessert. It was nearly nightfall too. "Professor Mecha…?" asked Davis, "Have you located the kingdom yet?"

Mecha was sorry to say that he hadn't, "Karakan is really isolated Davis. It's not going to be easy to find." Then suddenly, "Wait… I see it. Davis, Veemon… steer course 132 Zero-Black."

Nami was in the cockpit with Davis and Veemon, and gazed out the view-port as the Kingdom came into view. "Wow…!" exclaimed Nami. "It's like something out of the Arabian night."

Veemon asked what they were going to do when they landed, and Davis decided since it was isolated and they wouldn't have to worry about security that much, "We'll just land near the gates of the town, and then look for the palace. We find the palace, we find the Prince, and then Nami can do her work."

…

The Princess turned her head towards the window of the tower. "What is that sound…?" she asked.

…

While in the throne room of the palace where the sinister-man sat in the Prince's throne… One of the guards armed with his riffle in his arm. "Light of a-thousand suns…!" he cried. "Oh ruler of the suns, I have seen a magic carpet."

The man stood up from the throne. "What are you saying of a magic carpet?" he growled.

"It is true, oh Prince…" cried the guard. "It has touched down at the gates of the town. Four people have emerged from it, and what is more… one of them is a little blue monster."

The other man looked as if he was going to burst into flames. "Silence…! Silence, I do not believe such a ridiculous concept." But right at that moment, the palace doors opened wide, and the HZ crew walked right in.

The man drew out the sword from his robes. "Bow this instant…" he sneered, "Bow before _Aleph Bay_, the sultan of sands, and ruler of a-thousand suns."

Seeing no harm, the crew bowed. "Sorry to disturb you, your-highness…" Davis said. "But we mean you no harm. We have just flown thousands of miles with treatment for Prince Nomad Hassan."

Nami and Davis took a few steps forth, "Stay where you are…!" sneered Aleph Bay and his guard poised his riffle at the crew. "You would like very much to see the Prince, would you?"

"Now you see here a minute…!" growled Mecha, but Davis held him off, "Hold it Professor. I think this guy means business."

Veemon was shivering with fear, and the next thing everyone knew, they were being marched into a prison cell which was surprisingly luxurious for peasants. Chess-boards and comfy sofas… The bars on the windows were made of ordinary wood with no glass, but it was still a long drop down below as they were high in a tower.

The crew were also stripped of their weapons and contact-gear. "And now infidels… you shall remain right here in captive." growled Aleph.

"But why are you doing thish…?" Veemon asked. "You know the Prinsh is shick… he could die!"

Aleph was aware of this. "The Prince's health and life is of no concern to you." He grunted. "Just look out the window…" he was motioning to the tower directly ahead of them outside. "That lighted room is where the Prince Hassan and his sister, the Princess Medina are now. While they may not be as far, they might as well be a million miles away to you."

"But aren't you going to let us at least try and help…?" Nami asked.

"Silence… Woman! I have no wish that the Prince be cured. If he dies, then I rule Karakan… and to make it more certain I shall marry the Princess myself, tomorrow! After that, I will decide what is to be done with you all."

He chuckled nastily as he slammed the dungeon door shut, "Until tomorrow… happy dreams." Then he was gone.

Davis and the crew were stuck. Without their weapons or contact gear they couldn't possibly hope to even try to escape from the tower, and it was at least a fifty yard drop to the ground below. They didn't get Davis' D3 though, but Davis and Veemon both agreed that Digivolving was too risky; It would make too much noise and then they'd really be in trouble.

Worse than that, Nami just realized that she'd left her medical bag and supplies on the ship, which was even further away at the other side of the town at the gates. The crew needed a plan, and a good one…

…

The Princess was still gazing out the window, but she couldn't see much. Then when she turned to face the bed, "Hassan, my brother, you have awakened." she cried. "And while you slept, I do not know how… but I believe I had spotted a flying machine."

Her brother weakly asked, "Flying machine you say? Surely it was a dream."

The Princess wasn't sure…

…

Meanwhile, as the crew continued to ponder over what to do, Professor Mecha was feeling around in his pockets when suddenly, "Hey…!" he cried, "Look what we got here."

To everyone's amazement, he pulled out the remote control box he had invented. "Whoa…! How did they miss that…?" Davis asked, but then decided never to mind it. "I think I have an idea…" Davis said as he took the remote box. "Nami… where did you leave the medical-supplies…?"

"Just near the escape-hatch…but why? We can't get at them."

Davis explained his plan, now that he had the remote, "We can't get to HZ-7000 because of these bars, but we can get HZ to the Prince's room."

Everyone thought Davis' plan was brilliant, "But uh… do you think we should really rishk it when it's so dark outside Davish?" asked Veemon.

"We've got no choice. We'll have to risk it." Davis answered. Mecha stayed by the door to listen for the guard, in case he would see them. "Here we go… charging engines."

With the noise-compressor in operation, the ship hardly made a sound as it started up, and by using the rockets, they wouldn't have to rotate the copter-blades. "Okay… here goes…" Davis whispered, "Take-off…"

Even though it was pitch dark outside, thanks to the ships blinking lights, Davis could see it just rise up over the walls. "Okay… now to move it towards the Prince's chamber."

Veemon giggled softly, "Boy… is the Prinshessh in for a big shurprirse."

…

Indeed the Princess was, for when she turned to gaze out the window, "Light of a-thousand rays!" she cried. "It is the stranger flying machine. But… how is it possible?"

The escape-hatch opened all by itself, and Davis called on the remote radio, _"Don't be afraid Princess. There a bag filled with medicine for the Prince inside the hatch."_

"But… but who exactly are you…?" asked the Princess. "I cannot see you."

"_Never mind that."_ replied Davis, _"Can you see the bag…? Quickly, take it before we're seen."_

Heeding Davis' advice, the young Princess grabbed the bag, and not a moment too soon, "Hey Davis…" whispered Mecha, "I think the guard's moving away. Quick, get the ship back down to the gates."

…

Outside the cell door, "What is that sound?" the guard asked no one in particular. "It cannot be the infidels…" he wandered over to the window, "By the profit!" he cried as he saw HZ-7000 flying towards the gates of the city.

He dashed off to warn Aleph Bay, "Excellence! I have bad news. the prisoners have escaped."

Aleph shot straight up, "What?! Impossible! I told you to guard over them."

"But excellence, I saw their flying machine in midair." cried the guard.

The two men rushed to the tower, but not only was the guard surprised to see the ship was exactly where it was before at the gates, but when Aleph looked through the smaller peeking door on the large door, "So… they have escaped, eh? Look for yourself idiot. They are playing chess."

"They-- they cannot be!" cried the guard as he peered through the door. "You idiot! You have been sleeping instead of guarding." Growled Aleph, "Now do your job right or you will be sorry!" and he left.

When all was quiet again outside, Mecha gave everyone a thumb-up. "Heh, heh… so much for them." He sniggered.

"Good…" Davis said, "Now we've got to get out of here."

"But how can we do that…?" Nami asked. "We can't get trough those bars, and even HZ-7000 can't breakthrough the bars without making a tremendous noise."

"Well Mecha's tool boxes should be in the lab onboard the ship." replied Davis. "If we can grab the files and saws, we should be able to cut through he bars and onto the ship."

"But Davis… there's no way any of us can fit through the bars." replied Nami.

Veemon suddenly realized, "You guysh can't, but I sure can."

Davis nodded, "Right… here goes." And before long he got the ship to hover just outside their window again. "Okay Veemon… go!"

As Veemon slipped through the bars, and onto the ship, the guard outside was growing nervous as he heard the sounds of the compressed engines again. "No… no… I am not going to look."

…

"Hurry up in there Veemon…" Davis called.

Veemon found the tool kits and quickly dashed back in the cell. "Gee… these are… ah-heavy!"

…

The guard couldn't take it much more, and peered back out the window. "By the profit!" he cried "I am not dreaming. They really are escaping." Instead of running off to get Aleph Bay, he just began to shoot his riffle off like crazy.

"Quick… get her down Davis." cried Nami.

The guard continued to shoot at the ship as it flew back towards the gates. The ship had just gone out of sight as Aleph Bay came by. "And what are you shooting at, you idiot?" he asked sternly. "Do not tell me the prisoners are escaping again."

The guard was all in a stutter. "They're flying machine. I saw it. It was hovering over the gates…!"

Aleph did not look impressed, "We shall see…" and he opened the peeking-door revealing that. "You fool, I am surrounding by idiots. They are still inside!"

The guard looked and he saw that the whole crew was still there indeed. Aleph Bay shut the door tight, "Now you listen to me. I wish to sleep. Tomorrow I marry the Princess Medina. If you disturb me once more, with stories about flying infidels…!"

"No-- No… I swear it. It will not happen again."

"Good! Now stand-guard and do not sleep!"

…

Once Aleph Bay was gone, and the peeking-door was shut, the crew got to work with their newly acquired tools. Though the bars were made of wood… they were still extremely tough to break. It took the crew roughly until about dawn to finally break free.

While in the tower across from them, the Prince was started to look much better in health. "There Hassan…" said the Princess, "You are better already. I feared you would die."

"Were it no for these medicines I might have." said the Prince, "All I now need is rest, but where are the people who brought me these items?"

"I do not know…" replied the Princess, "I have not seen them. Only their wonderful flying machine."

Then suddenly, the Prince realized, "Oh dear…. I must get to the throne room at once!" he cried as he hopped down from his bed. His sister tried to persuade him not to, but that's not how he planned it. "I must. Was this not the day that Aleph Bay swore he would marry you?"

"Yes…" answered the Princess, "But you are still to weak to face him."

Her brother didn't care. "He shall not do it! I am still alive, and by the profit while I am still alive I rule Karakan and not Aleph."

…

Aleph Bay and his guard were in the throne room that very moment. Aleph was overjoyed with the events he believed were soon to follow. "And today I become ruler of Karakan. Soon the city will awaken and at noon we will have a wedding. In the meantime…"

"Yes… Prince of the suns." The guard humbly said.

"I have not forgotten about your dreaming and disturbing me last night." sneered Aleph, "But I have no time to deal with you now. Go and fetch the Princess Medina. I will speak to her myself."

The guard bowed and left.

…

However as he thought he would pass along the dungeon to see if the prisoners were behaving, and much to his surprise. "No-- No! This time I am not dreaming. It is broad daylight!"

The crew had cut through the bars, and were now stepping onto HZ-7000 that was hovering right outside.

"All right… everyone ready?" Davis asked. His crew, now armed with spare weapons from the ship, they agreed with him. "Then let's go give Aleph Bay what he has coming to him."

…

Aleph Bay was furious to see his guard return. "I thought I had told you not to disturb me with crazy stories of the prisoners escaping!"

"But they are, Excellence!" cried they guard, "They are on their way to the throne room right now."

POW! Something began to ram at the doors. _"VEE-LASER…!"_ Blowing the door down, Ex-Veemon leapt into he throne room and he was followed by Davis and the rest of the crew. "They _have_ escaped!" cried Aleph, "Shoot them!"

The guard was about to pull the trigger. BANG! But Davis had shot the riffle right out of his hand. "All right, no more games!" Davis growled. "Take us to the Prince at once."

"No need…" called a voice from the doorway, "For I am here."

"Good morning Aleph Bay. As you can see I am fully recovered thanks to these fine people… and as for you--"

Aleph bay took one look at Ex-Veemon's scary form. "No! No…" he cried, "I will go in peace."

…

With Aleph Bay and his guard now locked in the tower. Davis and crew prepared to leave. "Thank you for all your help Davis Motomiya." the Prince said, "We're it not for you and your crew I might have been dead by now."

The Princess bowed in thanks to the crew, "And while I do not understand much of your flying machine, it will always to me seem as a magic carpet."

Davis smiled, "It's all in the line duty." He said, but what he did next pained him. He had to wipe their memories clean as if they had never come and never shown with their ship.

Still… even though they had to leave with no reward and no friendship. At least another mission was successfully completed.

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I should've mentioned this earlier…**_

_**This is a serious Dakari Fic, and you all know my rules.**_

_**If Davis doesn't end up with Kari in the end, he will die. That's Mandatory. If he dies, Kari will get the blame, and as such be emotionally punished.**_


	6. Dangerous Cargo

**ADVENTURE FIVE**

The crews and officers of the HZ-army did many good deeds all over the world, but sometimes they would have to do drastic things to keep the world safer; like actually _destroy _things.

…

Far out in the Atlantic, there a lonely, uninhabited island that was seemingly falling apart sending many boulders a float into the ocean, where they would cause massive damage to any boats that hit them, until they sank.

At the time however, the crew of HZ-7000 were exploring the island as part of their new mission. "I don't understand it…" Nami asked. "How did this island get to be in such a mess?"

Mecha explained that the island of glucose was once a sugar-cane lot. Miners would come from all over the world to dig up the plants, harvest them and even mine for more sugar in the ground. "Now the island's so rigged with mine-shafts, the whole place is crumpling like a cookie."

As they were speaking, mountains caved in, the ground gave away, and water from the sea started to burst up through cracks near the shore.

Davis nodded, "Well, Professor, what's your verdict?"

Professor Mecha looked over his notes, and there was no other action. "This island will have to be destroyed." he stated, "And fast too before it just falls apart and sends lots of boulders out into the sea."

Veemon shuddered, "Ooh… I don't want to be around when that happensh."

With all that settled, the crew decided to head back to base and deliver their report to General Daizo. However, what none of them had noticed, was as they departed in HZ-7000...

Two Ukrainian terrorists, who were hiding on the island, had been spying on the crew ever since their arrival. "I never thought that when we came to this island we would run into the accursed Davis Motomiya." One of them growled.

The other one nodded and said, "A-thousand curses on him and his crew for capturing our soviet-leader. We would have been a higher rated country people were it not for him."

The two men were part of the only remaining terrorists that Davis didn't capture back in Ukraine. With their leader in prison for assault on America, their whole country had fallen into disarray… at least their kind had.

They had been pondering over many different ways to get back ad Davis and the entire HZ-Army to avenge it all. "We will have another chance soon." said the first terrorist. "You heard the Colonel; they plan to return to destroy the island."

The other terrorist caught on, "Yes…! The island will not be the only thing to be destroyed." The two men laughed maniacally.

…

Meanwhile, in the Pacific…

All was quiet at the base. That was mainly because most of the ships were out on patrol or other missions. General Daizo was busier than ever contacting one of them many thousands of units the army had on patrol.

"_Base from HZ-6400…"_

"_HZ-3750 calling headquarters…"_

"_This is HZ-1900 requesting permission to land…"_

Daizo and Lt. Nelson never had even a millisecond to rest as they needed to instruct every bit of traffic there was. "Oh… all this is making my headache." cried Daizo.

"Sir…?" asked Nelson, "HZ-7000 is just coming in. The request landing instructions…"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY NOW, LT...?" Daizo sneered, but he quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lt… It's just that I've never had so much traffic to guide down in all my years."

Then things went from bad, to worse…

POW! Daizo's control console burst into flames. "Lt. quickly… put out those flames!"

"Yes, Sir…!"

…

HZ-7000 was approaching the island, but they still had no clearance to land. Then they saw why. "I don't think I've ever sheen sho many shipsh before." cried Veemon.

"Must be something wrong in the tower…" Davis said. "Well we've got enough fuel, let's wait it off a bit."

It took a while for all the ships to get down, but eventually all was quiet again. Except for when Davis and his crew reported to the tower. Daizo was still in a bad mood as his console was completely damaged. This he would no longer be able to control the traffic of the army's vehicles as easily, or contact them either.

The console was very badly damaged, and needed to be replaced too. So Daizo did the only smart thing and order every component from different companies around the world, and none of them knew what they were making. "It is only when they all arrive here that the puzzle comes to together. Thus, no security-leaks will happen."

That was a relief to hear, after that. Daizo and Davis took the General into the video-lounge to show him the film they shot of Glucose-island, and Daizo didn't like it one bit. All those rockslides, mountains falling over, and boulders being cast out over the water…

"Right, I've seen enough…" said Daizo. "I agree with you gentlemen. That island will have to be destroyed. The question is how do we do it? I don't suppose missiles would work…"

Professor Mecha shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not, General. With the island in its present condition, missiles and ordinary bombs would only break it up."

Davis nodded, "The Island's pretty close to the U.S border line. If those boulders got anywhere near there the shipping-boats would be in real danger. Not to mention it would take months or even years to clear them away."

"Well… I guess there's no other option." said Daizo. "It will have to be complete disintegration. You can use… RDX."

Professor Mecha almost lost his glasses, "What? R… D… X…? Why… that's the most powerful type of explosive in the world."

"Exactly… which is why it will be useful in incinerating the island..." replied Daizo. "And from what you tell me there's no time to lose."

By mid afternoon, HZ-7000 was refueled and placed on the launching ramp. Also, the large component of equipment for the RDX-bomb was being loaded onto the ship. Poor Mecha was really starting to lose his nerves…

He really hated being near dangerous explosives so powerful. "Oh, gee… I don't like this one bit Veemon."

Veemon chuckled softly, "Whatsh the matter Proffeshor… You're not shcared are you?" But really, Mecha's nerves were that obvious.

…

As Davis was grabbing some gear form his quarters on the other side of the island. That same feeling began to rush through his mind again; feeling lonely and missing his old home in Japan. Missing his family, and the places he used to go.

And while h never wanted to admit it, but he was starting to miss Kari. For the life of him, he had no idea why. She may had been the girl he once loved, but she was also the very he left Japan…

Which ended up in the plane crashing and him getting involve din the army.

Still… he knew this was for the better. As it was, there was no Davis Motomiya… thanks to his records being erased from history, and the fact that everyone back at home, thought he was dead…

_Davis Motomiya is believed to be dead…_

_And he must let the world think that he IS dead, until he can find a way to conquer the emptiness that dwells within him, and reclaim a normal life that he desires._

His thoughts were interrupted when Nami's face appeared on the video-phone. _"Davis… come on, we're ready to leave."_

"Oh, Sorry Nami… I'm coming." he answered.

…

Even after the ship took off, things had not quite improved. With the equipment still in the nav-bay where Mecha was, the poor man was more nervous than ever. He knocked his pencil off the desk…

"Hey! Hey… what's that?" he whimpered. "Oh! Now, pull yourself together Mecha. This is no time to go all to pieces."

…

In the cockpit, Veemon was humming happily as he steered his little helm, but then he noticed Davis was miles away in thought. It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that he was thinking about Japan. Veemon sometimes wished there was something he could do for Davis… but then again, he sometimes felt homesick too.

Still… this was their lives now. "You going to be okay, Davish…?" he asked.

Davis snapped out of his trance, "Mmm… yeah, yeah… I guess so." He put on the auto-pilot, and headed for the lounge for some coffee.

…

Davis walked into the nav-bay, and Mecha yelped and leapt up out of his seat. "Eh… ugh…! Not so loud Davis." he cried as he motioned at the bomb-equipment. "Take it easy professor. It won't go off until it's put together and activated."

"Well… maybe-- But dog-gone, why did they have to put it in here?"

"So you can look after it, of course." replied Davis. HE only took a few more steps into the room. "Eh, DAVIS…!" cried Mecha "Don't move!"

Davis was confused, "What is your problem, Professor…?"

"Davis… you're wearing a ray-gun! The capsule in it… it could explode."

"Only if I take it out! Honestly Professor, I wish you'd take it easy."

…

By evening they were arriving at their destination; Glucose-Island, and the poor place looked as bad as ever. By now, the mountains were ready to topple over like trees, and the whole island looked as if it was going to sink into the water and send dangerous boulders out into the sea.

"It certainly is a sorry sight…" said Nami. "but it's a good thing that island is uninhabited. No humans. No Animals… and the plant life is all dead too."

"It can stay that way too…" Davis said. "That island's as good as gone."

It was time to get to work, and the crew figured that the best place to put the explosives was in the center of the island. The best accessible way was through a cave-entrance under the water.

As HZ landed on the waves and submerged, the two Ukrainian terrorists were on the shoreline watching the action."Perfect. They have returned." One of the two men hissed.

"Finally, we have them all right where we want them." sniggered the other one. "Finally we will be rid of the wretched Colonel Davis Motomiya and his crew forever!"

The two men scuttled off, and prepared to put their plan into action.

…

While under the waves, HZ-7000. The crew prepared to depart, leaving the ship anchored near the island's coral-reef. Veemon even went along to try and help out with some of the lifting. The crew donned on special diving suits, and slowly but surely carried all the equipment into the caverns.

In two hours time, the bomb was all set up and ready to go. Professor Mecha was more nervous than ever, "Oh, I hope this baby doesn't blow to early…"

"Relax Professor…!" Davis said. "The timer was set for thirty minutes, so it won't go off until then." Davis reached up and ready to press the button, "Get ready everyone…!"

CLICK…! The timer started at 1800 seconds, which was how long thirty minutes was. "Alright… lets get out here." and the crew began to dash along the caves and back to the exit.

Poor Mecha was running fast for a middle-aged man. He certain was desperate to get to safety…

…

Little did anyone realize that outside, on the surface, the two terrorists were ready to put their plan into action. "Now?"

"Now!"

The two men began to roll a huge heavy boulder down a hill-slope, sending it down over a cliff, and into the water with a huge splash, bringing more rocks down with it.

"What'sh going on…!" cried Veemon.

"EVERYONE, LOOK OUT…!" Nami screamed.

Everyone dashes away from the pool which lead to the exit of the cave as rocks and boulders came crashing down from above completely barricading the hole. The crew opened their eyes once the rumbling had ceased.

The lanterns they had were all lit up again. "Is everyone okay…?" Davis asked. The crew all struggled to their feet. "I'm okay Davis…" Nami answered.

"Yeah, we are too." Mecha answered for himself and Veemon. The problem was the entrance was barred shut, and from the surveys that were made, it was the only way out. They were trapped!

…

Outside, the two terrorists, pleased with having completed their revenge, boarded in their chopper and left the island. They had other plans to tend to now…

…

The crew all tried their hardest to shift the rocks out of the way and clear the opening, but the rocks were jammed in fact too tight. Even Their ray guns didn't work. Fifteen minutes passed just like that and only fifteen were left.

"This is insane…!" Davis growled. "Just sitting here, and waiting to die."

Nami was starting to feel scared, "Oh Davis… isn't there anything we can do to shut the bomb down?"

"Not a thing…" Davis answered. "Once it's activated, we can't do a thing."

Somehow there had to be a way to shift the rockslide. Veemon suddenly came up with an idea. "Davish, maybe if I Digivolve, I can blow the rocks away with my power…"

Everyone's' eyes lit up, "Maybe, but I guess it's worth a try." Davis said. Then he got out his D3 and activated the Digivolution… "GO…!"

"_VEEMON… Digivolve too; __**EX VEEMON…!"**_

Ex-Veemon stomped his foot down, "All right folks, stand back." he cautioned the others. The rest of the crew stepped back, and Ex-Veemon gave it all he had, _**"VEE-LASER…!"**_

KAPOW! The powerful shot had collided with the rocks, but had not shifted them as much. Ex-Veemon tried again, and only knocked off a chunk of the rocks. ""Mmm! This isn't working…!" he cried. "At this rate it'll take me hours to break through all this."

"Too bad… we haven't have that long…" said Professor Mecha.

The bomb way over at the center of the island was getting ready to explode, and when it did, the entire island would be blown off the face of the Earth, and all of them with it, in five more minutes. Then suddenly, Mecha noticed, "Hey Davis… you're still wearing your ray-gun."

Davis sighed, "Now Professor… don't start with this again."

"But-- But the capsule in it is _highly explosive."_

"Only… when… it's taken… out of the gun!" but Davis began to catch on, "Oh, of course. If I remove the capsule, and it explodes, maybe it can blow the rocks away enough and Ex-Veemon can blow them all the off."

"Be careful Davis…" Nami warned him, "Those atomic-capsules could explode as soon as you touch them."

"In our situation, we've got nothing to lose."

Davis quickly got out his gun, and opened the slot in the handle where the capsule was stored. He quickly removed it and placed it directly in the cracks of the rock. The capsule however didn't explode right away, and just sat there.

"Davis… there's only three minutes left." said Mecha.

"Come on! Come on, Explode!" Davis muttered at the capsule.

Finally, the capsule EXPLODED and did indeed blow a lot of the rocks away, that EX-Veemon could use his _**"VEE-LASER…!"**_ and clear the rest of the way. "All right…" Ex-Veemon cried, "Let's get out of here!"

…

the crew was barley able to get back into water, swim to HZ-7000, and get clear in time as the clock reached zero…

POW!

The island went up a huge flame, and all the rocks sank down to the bottom of the sea where they would do no harm. "There she goes…" Nami said.

"Yep…" added Davis, "The island of Glucose… is now just a memory."

…

After the team had returned to base, General Daizo was pleased to see them all safe, and he wanted to show them his new transmitter. "The newest model, a D-400 X-mark." He praised. "Just think of how clear my messages will be now."

The crew offered him their congrats, but as they headed out of the tower, now off duty. "Shay… you get the feeling that rockshlide was no accident?" Veemon wondered.

Davis and the others were all wondering the same thing but not one of them had the slightest idea of what it was all connected to. "Still we're safe for now, and that's all that matters." Davis said.

…

As fro Daizo, he was testing out his new transmitter. "This isn't HZ-Headquarters calling. Does anyone have anything to report…?"

No responses.

Daizo tried again and again to reach someone, but there was no one to actually talk to. "Oh… just my luck. I get a new transmitter… and no one has anything to say."

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Now that you all have a good idea of what HZ does…**_

_**I think now's a good time to flash forward to Davis going back to Japan, but it's really going be a sorry thing.**_


	7. Part One: Things Change

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Part One)**

A couple of years had passed, and Davis was almost thirty years-old. The proud Colonel had performed many a great deal of deeds for the world and the Digital-World, not to mention under the sea, and way up in space.

He and his crew truly were the best in the world; that is if the world only knew of the existence of the army, but no. Still, some of the crew did have other dreams if they could let their army days behind.

Professor Mecha planned to go into retirement with all the pay he got from his job, and then spend his days making new inventions for the world. Nami's ideas we're more practical… she planed to either become a regular doctor and help other people, or hang up her white coat and become a school teacher.

She was still a young lady in her twenties with a lot of life ahead of her.

Her second dream sort of reminded Davis of Kari's dream, how she wanted to be a preschool teacher… and after he inspired everyone to follow their dreams, he was pretty sure by now she was a teacher…

…_And probably married that good-for-nothing TK and have had six kids by now!_

Poor Davis, after all these years and he was _still _thinking about her…? Even Veemon could tell it was true, and when Davis was asked by Nami, "What do you plan to do…?"

"Hmm… me…?" Davis was at a pretty big loss for words. "Ah… maybe just go where the wind takes me. Hitchhike down some roads with Veemon… drift from place to place."

"Yeah-- Me too..." Veemon added.

Mecha and Nami thought that was a pretty sad idea. "Oh, come on now, Colonel…" said Mecha. "Don't you have any real plans, or someone very special out there you want to spend your life with…?"

Davis bit his lower lip for a moment nervously, and he would've answered, if Daizo hadn't called the crew to the control tower for a special assignment. "We're what…?" Davis asked in shock.

Dazio nodded, "You'll be heading for Obadiah Japan to attend a fellow officer's funeral."

One of their fellow officer pilots, Commander. Yuki Kiaro. A fine pilot and officer… and Davis' trainer from the first days since he joined the army… That man whipped Davis into shape and helped him become the powerful Colonel he was now.

Yuki was on a dangerous mission, explore strange activity going on in the eastern part of the world, and he knew before he went the chances of his survival weren't good.

"I want you all to pay our debts to him." Daizo said as he removed his hat, "Commander Kiaro was a good officer, and a credit to our service, and he deserves our blessings."

Nami and Mecha's heads fell a little low, and do did Davis', but he was more nervous than disappointed. The next he knew, he and the crew were off in HZ-7000, bound for Japan.

Davis and Veemon both looked as if they were going to turn inside-out. Nami and Mecha couldn't blame them. They knew that Obadiah was their home town, and yet they hadn't been there or even see much of it in almost ten years since they washed up on the island-base.

They knew it was best not to talk about it and let Davis and Veemon deal with it themselves… Only, right now, Davis and Veemon's minds were going many miles an hour with memories of the time they had.

_Playing soccer in the fields… though Veemon was just a little too small to play it right…_

_Stuffing their faces with watermelon on the hills and getting the seeds all over their faces…_

_Sometimes they even had play dates and picnics with the gang, and all the families too._

_Davis became a college graduate and tried to start his own Noodle-Business…_

Alas… Kari and TK's relationship and their getting in the way of his life, made Davis get on that plane and go down. Everything in his life went topsy-turvy, but at least he was still doing well in the world…

Now to actually be gong back after nearly ten years-- They were expecting a wide load of things not being as they remembered…

…

By the next morning, they had arrived in an old abandoned airfield far away from the city so ads not to draw attention. As soon as they touched down, every one of them exited the ship. Davis and the others wore clothes over their uniforms...

Nami wore a scarf over her head hiding her long chestnut hair, while Davis and Mehca wore caps on their heads, and all three of them wore heavy-thick sunglasses. Veemon didn't have to wear any clothes to disguise himself…

This was to make sure no one would recognize any one of them, as they were supposed to be people who didn't exist. Then, they unloaded, HZ-5000 which was a van similar to that of the A-Team.

"Okay… hide the ship." Davis said.

Professor Mecha nodded, and activated the ship's camouflage, which rendered it invisible. Then, they were off into town…

…

Suddenly, "There it is…" Davis cried softly. _"Obadiah…!"_

Davis' long lost hometown. From where the crew was in the van things didn't seem to have changed very much, but as the van drove straight through, Veemon and Davis noticed changes at once.

Some of Davis' favorite places were gone. The old arcade where Davis would play videos games instead of doing his homework was now a drop-in hardware store. Where load of construction was taken place, used to be a park with all kinds of food-carts… Veemon was very sad to see even his favorite candy-shop was no more.

It was just a dilapidated piece of property for sale. Davis patted Veemon on the head and smiled softly at him. Poor Nami felt the same too, as she once lived in Obadiah before she and her family moved to Tokyo. "I knew the place had changed, but I never thought it changed this much."

Professor Mecha had always wanted to see Japan, but he never though that coming here would make his fellow crewmates so darn sad. "Aw, come on now. No more sad faces." He told them. "We've got to find out where this funeral is being held."

It was agreed to park the van, and then spread out to search. They all had some money with them from the army, and planned to meet back in an hour. Unless of course they found where the funeral would b held sooner and they could meet back at once.

Even Veemon decided to go off on his own, as it was best if he wasn't seen with Davis or it would arouse some suspicion. So, Davis was on his own…

…

Meanwhile, a young woman was just finishing her grocery-shopping, and her arms were loaded with two large brown bags. She looked mighty troubled, as if she had lost something important to him. "Hey, Dr. Motomiya…?" the clerk called. "Try to perk up."

The woman smiled at the guy, and walked down the street. This woman was indeed Davis' older sister, Jun Motomiya. Ever since the supposed death of her little brother, she had her share of sadness.

She missed him so much, even if he was an annoying squirt to her sometimes; but he was her annoying little squirt, and deep down she loved him, and would've done anything to have her brother back.

Still, there was nothing she could do now, but it did give her the motivation to become a doctor so she could save other people's lives, and so many other people would have to lose a loved one like she did.

Still, it didn't hurt for her to still feel sad.

"_Jun…!"_ someone called behind her. Jun turned round and saw Kari, with a rather large, swollen belly trying to catch up to her. Kari sure had grown-up over the years, now her hair was longer and falling down off her shoulders. She was also a preschool teacher, and at this moment, she was indeed pregnant… going on seven months.

"Kari… what are you doing here?" Jun asked, "Shouldn't you be resting…?"

Jun, who was Kari's new physician, and helping her with her pregnancy, had confined Kari to remain bedridden for many hours of the day. "I can't…" Kari said. "I just can't rest I'm feeling a little miserable."

She too was badly affected by Davis' death. In many ways, it was both her and TK's fault that Davis died in the first place as they were both being nosy at him, forcing him to find romance when he didn't want any if it couldn't be with Kari.

He might had never gotten on that plane, and crashed out at sea.

Kari tried to move on with her life, and even married TK, but both of them were so distraught, that their marriage didn't workout. So they were now almost a year divorced, but Kari did get pregnant by TK.

The thing was, Kari's stress and sadness was no good for the baby so badly, that her pregnancy was complicated, and any sudden shock or fatal accident would result in the child being stillborn.

Kari just didn't want to be alone right now in her single apartment, even with Gatomon. "I just wanted to clear my mind, and I ran into you."

Jun smiled, and the girls decided to get some lunch together.

…

_**(Piano song from THE INCREDIBLE HULK)**_

Davis walked down the streets of his hometown, and more and more changes came into his view… even his old apartment where he once lived with his family. Well it hadn't changed, but it seemed his folks didn't live there anymore…

In fact… when Davis stopped off at the cemetery where his own grave was, he noticed right next to it, "No…!" There were two other graves with the name _"Motomiya."_ These were his parents' graves.

Davis got a good look at the dates of death, and judging by how it was only a year and a half after he had gone, they had died of broken hearts. Davis fell to his knees "Man…"

For a whole hour he just sat there with his eyes fixed on the graves, until a priest who was wandering along the place saw the troubled young-man. "You knew those people once…?" he asked.

Davis looked up, and nodded, "I knew them… for a long time." _He couldn't reveal the truth about them being his parents._

The priest could sense that something was troubling this young man; something more than just the Motomiyas being dead. "You are a troubled soul, am I right?"

Davis was amazed by how this wise-man could tell. "Yeah, a little." he answered. "I just feel so alone right now, and so confused. I don't know where to go."

The Priest didn't wish to bother the young man as he didn't seem up to talking about it. "Just remember young man… God always has a path for everyone, and will always answer to prayers of those in need… even if sometimes the answer is _No."_

Davis was really confused now and didn't know much to do, but before the priest left Davis did ask if he knew anything about the funeral of Yuki Kiaro… and it turned out the priest was the one who would give out the service, and gave Davis instructions that the funeral would be held in the very cemetery they were in the next morning.

Davis thanked the kind priest and then set off to go tell his crew, but as he walked out of the cemetery he tripped over a rock he didn't see. He fell to the ground, and his cap and shades fell off. "Uh oh…!" he cried and he quickly searched for them to get them back on before someone would see him and recognize him…

But it was too late… Jun and Kari were walking down the cemetery on their way back to their respective apartments. Suddenly they stopped… and Jun dropped her groceries. "Kari do you see…?"

Kari nodded, but she wasn't sure if it was, "Davis…?" but the man had already put his cap and shades back on, hiding his face, and then he ran off. Jun and Kari however just stood there transfixed…

They even questioned the priest, who was passing by, if he knew who that man was. The priest was sorry to say, "He did not say his name… but he seems to have had some connection to the Motomiyas."

…

Later on, after the ladies had gone home. Both of them were scrambling over any files that could lead to anything confirming what they had seen. Jun went through everything, but she could find no records of Davis being alive at all…

No medical records. No purchases… not even identification. It was as if something had wiped all his records off from the vaults as if Davis Motomiya didn't exist at all.

Kari however was not convinced and kept right on searching. There was a knock at the door; it was Yolei and Ken, along with Hawkmon and Wormon. They had come to check-up on Kari to make sure she was okay.

"Oh…I say, Kari…?" Hawkmon asked, but Kari didn't respond. Her face was just glued to her computer screen and she was searching many different record-libraries at once. "Uh… Earth to Kari…?" Yolei called.

Kari finally snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"Yeah I can tell…" Ken said as he looked over all the records she was studying up. Ken, who was detective, he could already tell Kari, was trying to find someone. "Who are you looking for…?"

Kari sat everyone down, and none of them were prepared for what she had told them. "You what…?" Gatomon asked in disbelief.

"No, I mean it." Kari snapped for the third time, "Jun and I were walking by the cemetery, and we saw _Davis!_ He's alive…!"

None of the others looked amazed. "But how can that be?" Wormon asked. "Davis went down in that plane crash years ago."

"Yeah, and even Izzy wasn't able to lock onto to Davis' D3, or sense Veemon's Digital-code anywhere." added Yolei.

Kari was insistent that she and Jun both saw Davis. She began to lose her patience however when the others believed she was only seeing things. Because she and Jun claimed to have seen him in the cemetery, Ken explained that what she saw was just an illusion…

"We all miss him Kari, and we think we see him even if he's not there."

Kari refused to believe that, and all through the rest of that day she called all her friends, and told them what she saw, but not even her brother Tai believed her that Davis was alive. "I'm telling you, I know what I saw…!"

But even Jun, who was married to Tai, was starting to disbelieve it. "Kari we probably just had a nervous psychological reaction." she explained. Kari was growing really cross, but now she didn't know what to think.

Even when she went to bed that night, her mind was still racing. What if the man she saw really wasn't Davis…? What if Davis really was dead…?

She just didn't know.

…

The next day, dressed in their proper army uniforms, Davis and his crew were at the funeral for Yuki Kiaro There weren't that many people there, just a few friends, and his widow. At least no one questioned Davis or the others about the HZ-army, or anything…

The priest had given the prayers, the blessings. The friends and family members placed flowers on the casket of the war-hero, and then it was Davis and his crew's turn to give their regards.

Nami, and Mecha each grabbed a machine gun, and Veemon Digivolved into Ex-Veemon. Then Davis, the proud Colonel directed his troops ready for the salute. "Right face!"

The three troops faced right.

"Take places…!"

One by one, the troops took their positions on different sides of the casket. Nami and Mecha pointed their machine-guns up at the sky, and Ex-Veemon stuck his chest up high.

"Fire…!"

The guns fired, and Ex-Veemon fired his _**"VEE-LASER…!"**_ straight up at the sky.

"Fire…!"

They shot again.

"Fire…!"

They shot one last time.

Davis nodded, and then each crew member, as well as he, gave their speeches of how much Kiaro meant to them. He was a mighty fine soldier, and really served everyone well. "Troops… Salute!"

Nami, Mecha, and Ex-Veemon raised their hands along with their Colonel, and gave a final salute to the deceased war-hero.

…

Later on, after everyone had cleared out of the cemetery, leaving Davis and his crew alone. The crew quickly put their disguise outfits on over their uniforms again; excluding their shades, and stuff.

Ex-Veemon De-Digivolved back into Veemon. Nami and Mecha were loading the equipment back into the HZ-5000 van, while Davis and Veemon were taking a few short minutes over at Davis' grave, and the graves of his parents.

Davis sighed heavily, and Veemon knew how he felt. Having to leave like this after such a short time, and having to continue his lie about being dead… but there was no other way.

Davis placed two separate flowers on each of his parents' graves, and blessed them both as well as apologizing for never being able to talk to them again. "I just wish I could've let them know I was alive. Then maybe they would still be alive too…"

Veemon cuddled up close to Davis, and Davis patted him warmly.

…

Kari was walking by the cemetery again. She was still wondering if she really saw Davis or not. She was planning to visit his grave and convince herself that he was dead, even though his body wasn't really buried in the ground anyway as his body was never recovered…

Gatomon was with her, but she honestly didn't think this was going to help Kari get better. "You really should be thinking about your baby… and getting some rest."

Kari gazed down at her friend, "I just want to get the facts straight." She reminded her, "Then maybe I can sleep a little better."

They crossed through the gate into the cemetery, but suddenly they stopped. Kari's jaw fell wide open, and Gatomon's eyes bulged. "Kari… do you see…?"

Kari nodded…

There, by the Motomiya graves was a young man, with brown hair, combed, not spiked, but that face. That voice! There was even a D3 on his belt with blue ridges, and he even had a Veemon with him, and there was only one Digi-destined who had a Veemon in the world, or a D3 with blue ridges.

"Davis…!" Kari called while waving. "Davis…!"

"Veemon! Over here…!"

The boys looked over towards the gate, even though they were far away. "Oh no…!" Davis muttered under his breath. "Please… no…?" cried Veemon.

It was Kari and Gatomon, the loves of their lives, and bane of their reasons for living in the army. They had to get out there now. So they just pretended they didn't hear the girls call, and began to walk away.

Kari and Gatomon couldn't believe what that boys had just done and dashed closer towards them. Davis and Veemon saw them coming and realized they would have to use emergency procedures to try and shake them off…

Kari and Gatomon stopped right in front of the boys. "Davis… I can't believe it's you!" Kari cried for joy.

"Veemon… long time no see." added Gatomon.

The boys just stood there with confused looks on their face, _which they were faking,_ "Uh… I'm sorry lady, but you got the wrong guy." Davis said.

Kari's smile faded into a look of shock, and Gatomon's eyes bulged when Veemon told her, "Shorry, have we met before....?"

The girls gazed at each other, "Davis don't you remember me…? It's Kari."

"Veemon, this isn't funny." added Gatomon, but once again the boys denied it all. "If you'll excuse us we need to go." Davis said as he and Veemon walked past her, "Goodbye."

"Wait…!" Kari cried as she put her hand on his shoulder, and Gatomon grabbed Veemon's tail. "You guys… please." Gatomon said. "We know you guys, and you know us. Just give us a chance."

Suddenly, Kari felt like someone was holding a gun to her back. Kari looked round to see a middle0aged man. "Now…now you step away from him! You hear…?"

Gatomon was then picked up by a woman who looked and sounded exactly like Kari. "You two… Fur-ball!" she sneered, and tossed her aside as if she were ball. Gatomon was amazed at how strong this woman was.

All of the crew was about to leave, but Kari and Gatomon were just as stubborn as ever. "Please… you have to remember us. At least let us take you into town."

Davis clenched his fists, and Veemon's eyes were shut tight in shame. "All right…" Davis finally said. "Just for a little while…!"

Veemon agreed, but Nami and Mecha gasped in deeper shock than ever before. "Colonel…?" cried Mecha.

Davis winked at both him and Nami which was code for, he'd okay it cool, and if she got suspicious he'd zap her with the memory ray.

Kari and Gatomon, however, were giddy with excitement, that they grabbed Davis and Veemon by the hands and dashed off into town. "I hope Davis doesn't get into too much trouble." Nami said.

"I hope so too Nami…" said Mecha. "I hope so too."

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	8. Part Two: Truth Revealed

"_**On the last episode of HZ-7000"**_

_**Davis and Veemon had returned to Obadiah Japan, for the first time in almost ten years, to attend the funeral of a fellow officer.**_

_**While in town, Davis feels saddened to learn about all the things that have change ever since he left, only to be seen by Kari and Gatomon. However, Davis and Veemon, through a lie, denied who they were in an attempt to ward them off…**_

_**Kari and Gatomon refuse to believe that, and now attempt to reconcile with the two boys today on "HZ-7000"**_

…

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Part Two)**

Kari and Gatomon started by taking the boys out for a pizza. They remembered how much Davis and Veemon liked Pizza, and Kari needed her nourishment for the baby.

When Davis found out that Kari was divorced from TK, yet pregnant with his child, it only made him want to keep up his little fib all the more. "It's all right Davis, you don't have to look so down." she said.

Davis looked up and asked, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Kari raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Because… it's who you are…" she replied. "You lived in this town for twenty-three years, and you helped us fight off evil Digimon. It was you who helped us save the world from Maylo-Myotismon, and who tight everyone to focus on their dreams and goals."

Davis and Veemon sipped their drinks. "Shorry, but we don't ever remember doing anything that exshiting before." he said. "In fact, we've done nothing but drift from plashe to plash our whole livesh."

Gatomon looked up, "But that can't be true." she said. "We've known each other for years."

Kari nodded, and explained to Davis about their childhood. How he once idolized her older brother Tai, and how he met her and actually crushed on her. Kari thought he was funny, and she valued him as a good friend. Sometimes, she would even tease him a little by flirting with TK just to make him jealous…

"Why would you be friends with someone who likes you just so you could tease him?" Davis asked her. Kari was speechless. The man had a point, real friends don't tease real friends… and yet she deliberately did that several times over.

She was filled with shame, but she had still not managed to convince this guy that he really was Davis; _she was however starting to think maybe this guy really was Davis… and he was just lying to her, but couldn't prove it._

The Pizza was finally served, half of it was plain cheese, suited for Kari's diet, and the other half had Pepperoni and anchovies, just as Davis used liked it. As tempted as Davis and Veemon were by their favorite toppings, they still had to keep their act going…

"Uh… We don't like anchoviesh." Veemon said, and he and Davis began to pick them all off. Kari and Gatomon were shocked. "But, you always liked anchovies." Gatomon said, "You used to scarf down them all before any of us got a slice of it."

The boys still acted as if they didn't know what the girls were talking about.

After they had finished eating, the boys tried to leave, but Kari and Gatomon were still not finished with them. So the boys stayed a while longer. Kari and Gatomon through maybe they could try taking the boys to places they once knew… ones that were still around.

Gatomon took Veemon to an old playground where both of them used to play with their friends while the teens were away in school, but Veemon was so good with his act, he still convince Gatomon that he didn't remember any of it…

Same thing with Davis; even when Kari brought them to their old school, where they spent grades seven through eight. She even showed him the goggles Tai had given him once. She had held onto them all along.

Deep inside, Davis felt wonderful to see his old goggles again, but on the surface he kept up his act. "Cute…" he said with a sour expression. "Look, I really have to get going."

Kari had tried everything, but it was no good. "But Davis…?"

"Stop CALLING me that…!"

Kari almost winced, "But it's who you are?"

"Look… what do you want from me?"

Kari was growing frustrated, "Look… I'm sorry you're going through this, but I just want you to quit lying to Me." she snapped. "I just want the old Davis back."

Davis realized he was busted now. Kari always could tell when someone was lying, but still being instant not to be a part of her life anymore, "Things are never going to be that way for us Kari. Never again!" he said to her.

Veemon dashed in with Gatomon, and obviously his cover had been blown too. "Both of you, jusht go away and leave ush alone!"

He hopped up on Davis' shoulder, but Kari made one last attempt to try and reconcile. "Here… take this…" she said as she handed Davis a D3 he had left behind years ago. "It's so we can E-mail each other back and forth, or in case you need someone to talk to."

Davis slowly reached out for it, but right at the last inch, he recoiled. "I don't need it."

Kari felt heart-struck, "But…?"

"We're outta' here…"

"Davis…!"

Davis stopped in their tracks, and both he and Veemon looked really sad. "Things Change Kari…" Davis said, "The guy you want me to be is just a memory."

Gatomon little eyes had that sad cat-look. "Veemon…?"

Veemon shook his head, "I'm shorry, Gatomon…" he said as he donned his special shades, "But it'sh better thish way." Davis then donned on his shades, and then ZAPPED the girls with the memory-ray. Then, believing they were now out of the girls minds forever, the boys dashed away…

Kari and Gatomon rubbed their eyes after being blinded by the light. "What was that…?" Kari asked.

"I don't know…" cried Gatomon, "But I think I've seen it somewhere before. In a movie where these two men in black wiped peoples memories using a flash-ray."

Kari couldn't believe that Davis just tried to zap her memory. She gazed out the window and saw the boys dashing away down the street. "Come on, Gatomon. We're going to follow them…!"

Gatomon protested that the boys obviously didn't want anything to do with them, "and you should really get home and take care of yourself and the baby." But Kari grabbed her by the arm and they were off… "WHOA…!"

Kari and Gatomon followed the boys everywhere, and made sure to keep well out of sight, but little did Kari realize that she was being followed…

TK, her Ex-Husband was driving along the road in his car. He was clearing his mind from a hard day at signing autographs from his latest novel… as he was now a novelist writing books.

He also wished Kari hadn't divorced all those years ago, especially since afterwards it was found out that she was pregnant. Still, they remained close, TK was allowed to visit anytime, and he promised to still be there for Kari.

As he turned the corner, "Hey Patamon… look!"

Patamon opened his sleepy little eyes, "Oh, uhn…? What's going on…?"

TK motioned for Patamon to gaze out the window, and Patamon's eye's bulged fully awake. "Is that Kari and Gatomon…? What are they doing?"

TK didn't know but he wanted to find out. So he hung a U-turn and followed his ex-wife all through town, and to the disused airfield in the outskirts. "What it she doing way out here…?" TK wondered.

Then suddenly… POW! "WHOA…!" his tire went flat, but it was no accident. As TK's car skidded to a stop, many men dressed in black ninja-like suits leapt out from the rocks and decaying ruins of the air field and began to shoot off their guns.

Kari and Gatomon winced and looked behind them. "TK…!" Kari squealed when she noticed what was going on. TK and Patamon were being attacked by an army of strange men dressed in black and wielding guns…

Even Patamon and Gatomon had no chance against such weapons in their current forms. Then before long, more men leapt out, in small road-vehicles and surrounded Kari and Gatomon.

These men spoke in Japanese accents and languages. Kari and Gatomon, defenseless as they were, could only cry out for "HELP….!" Of course, being in a disused airfield, you'd think that no one would be around to hear them…

WRONG…!

The wind started to stir up, and the black-men all heard something. "What is that…?" one of them cried out. Then, he got his answer… as a giant copter, the size of a nay-sub WHOOSED past them, and fired warning shots from its machine guns that frightened the men to fall into panic.

TK, Kari, and their Digimon were most amazed, yet confused. Then suddenly, an Ex-Veemon came swooping down from the skies, scooping up Kari and Gatomon in one of his arms, and then going towards TK's, roofless car, and grab him and Patamon.

Before either of them could say a thing, they were being flown up towards the ship where it was safer. The men in black were furious and opened fire with their guns, but the ship was far too big and strong… and ZOOMED away over the ocean.

One of the men in black waved his fist in the air. "I will see you again… _HZ-7000!"_ he roared.

…

Meanwhile… Kari, TK, and their Digimon, who had passed out a while back began to awaken in a strange sick-bay. "Ugh… what happened?" TK asked. "Kari… Patamon… Gatomon…! Wake up."

The others all awoke and found themselves just like TK, strapped down in strange beds, and the last thing they remembered was being attacked by those strange men, and then brought aboard some ship by an Ex-Veemon.

Gatamon fussed and fidgeted, but she couldn't break free from her straps. The others weren't able to get free either. "What are we doing here…?" Patamon asked.

"Shh… listen…" Kari said. Everyone listened carefully and heard footsteps. Two large doors at the end of the room opened wide and, "Huh…?" TK gasped. A woman in a white coat, who looked just like Kari in every detail, entered the room. TK gazed back and forth at the two women. "Kari…? _Kari…?"_

Just then, two more men, and a Veemon entered the room. All four of the invalids gasped. "Davis…!" cried TK.

"Veemon…?" cried Patamon

Davis and Veemon nodded. "Welcome aboard HZ-7000." Davis said.

Davis introduced his crew, "This is Professor Marco Mecha, from America…"

"Heh, heh… hiya there folks."

"And medical officer, Nami Assagi."

Nami raised her hand in greeting, but was more than amazed to find she was tending to a pregnant woman whose resemblance, and voice, identical to her own was just uncanny. "I always wanted a twin…" she joked.

Kari and Gatomon were, however, disappointed that the now knew Davis and Veemon were trying to deceive them back that the school. "How could you guys do that?" Kari snapped.

"Yeah… and what are you two doing here anyways…?" added Gatomon.

Davis and Veemon couldn't tell them much, as their secrets were still top-secure. Even if they weren't, "We don't have to explain to you anything." Davis grunted at them.

Professor Mecha put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, now, now… take it easy, Colonel. No need to blow your top."

"Colonel…?" TK exclaimed as he noted the uniform Davis was wearing and all the pins and medal he had attached to it. "Davis, what is all this?"

Veemon hopped over to TK's bed, "Look…! It'sh a long story, and it'sh complicated." he sneered, "And even sho, you may be invalidsh, but you're alsho our prishonersh."

"What…? Prisoners…?" asked Gatomon, but before she could ask, the four crew members moved far to the corner to speak in private. "I tried everything…" Davis said. "But the memory ray doesn't work on them."

This did present a dilemma. With the memory-ray ineffective, and the four of those people, though rescued from danger, now exposed to the army's secrets, they could not be released and would have to remain on-board as hostages until it could be decided what was to be done with them.

They even reported this to General Diazo, and it was agreed for them to return to base with their hostages aboard. "Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this…?" Davis muttered.

Suddenly, Kari felt her stomach lurch. "Ow…!" Nami dashed over to her bed. "Easy now…" she said, "You've just a stressful attack; the baby could be kicking harder."

TK felt outraged that he was strapped in bed and couldn't get up to left his ex-wife, so were Patamon and Gatomon. Still, with Nami around there wasn't much to fear, at least not there…

But Kari was starting to become frightened as she didn't know what was in store for her and the others, wherever it was they were going.

After a while, Nami went into her lab to make out her report. Professor Mecha went back to the nav-bay, and Veemon went back to the cockpit, but Davis stayed behind in the sickbay to make sure the other behaved themselves.

Davis just stood at the window, starring outside into the pre-dusk skies as the ship soared over the ocean. "Davis… look you can't do this to us." TK said, "This is kidnapping."

Davis just snuffed and didn't even turn around. He was really angry, and confused. The people he had hoped he would never see again were now aboard his ship, and would soon learn about the army and everything with it.

TK, Gatomon, and Patamon tried again and again to get Davis to start talking, and finally he was annoyed enough, "Look… what do you guys want?" he sneered and then turned to look shamefully out the window again. "Haven't you guys caused me enough trouble for one lifetime…?"

All four of the invalids were confused, but then Kari decided to try a less rational approach. "Look, Davis… you don't have to answer." She said softly, "But I just don't get it…! All this time you've been alive…? Then you come back to Japan and try to lie just to keep us out of your life. What happened…?"

Davis sighed, and decided he wouldn't be revealing any secrets if he told them the main story. "Okay… I'll tell you…"

He referred back to that day almost ten years ago, when he was giving up on romance because of Kari and TK's relationship and the shame he felt over losing any chances he had to be with her…

Kari and TK wouldn't stop setting Davis up on blind dates and send him into therapy. Davis got mad and decided to leave on that plane, to get away for a while and have some time to himself… or at least until he could figure out what to do with his shattering life.

Then an uncharted hurricane out at sea struck the jet and sent it crashing down. The lives of the crew and passenger were take, and supposedly Davis and Veemon too, but they were really the only survivors.

They washed up on an uncharted island that was the location of the High-Tech Zoom Army. A secret organization that fought terrorists, performed rescues, and helped protect the world from danger. They answered to no government and worked completely to their own ways…

All the soldiers, agents, and members had no identity, no record; they did not exist. Davis and Veemon, after being exposed to their secrets on the base itself, were forced to be recruited, and have long since served in the army.

Davis preferred to keep the matter of him being alive a secret as he fear in going home would cause him to be saddened again by Kari and TK's relationship, or them getting nosey and disturbing him again. Not to mention, even though he was happy without romance, he still wished he could've had his chance with Kari, but did not enjoy being near her and yet unable to court her…

_Davis Motomiya is believed to be dead…_

_And he must let the world think that he IS dead until he can find a way to conquer the emptiness that dwells within him and reclaim a normal life that supports his needs and desires._

…

Kari and TK thought that was more sick than sad. "You pretended to be dead just because you never wanted to see us again…?" TK snarled. "Davis, are you crazy…?"

"Yeah… I guess I am." Davis said. "And now look what's happened…! You guys have been exposed to our secrets. You know that I'm alive, and for some reason I can't seem to be able to wipe your memories with the zapper-ray. So… you guys will just have to stay with us until we can figure out what to do with you."

Gatomon and Patamon would've argued, but Kari shook her head motioning them not too. Whatever was going to happen to them, they would know soon enough…

…

Meanwhile… in a secret lair.

Those men dressed in black who tried to jump Kari and TK at the airfield, they were being tortured by their boss for letting HZ-7000 escape. "Our one chance to put the HZ-army out of action, and you let it slip by…?"

The other men were whimpering like little dogs. "But Master…! I just remembered…" cried one of the men. "I stuck a tracker-bug in the HZ-ship."

The computer screen was flicked on, and it showed a small red blinking dot, which was HZ-7000, flying over the pacific. One that even HZ's computers couldn't detect…

Whoever these men were… they were up to something really big.

_**To Be Continued**_…


	9. Part Three: Reconcile

"_**On the last episode of "HZ-7000"**_

_**After seeing through Davis' lie to try and force Kari out of his life… she and Gatomon follow Davis and Veemon, and they are perused by TK and Patamon.**_

_**After an ambush of strange men, dressed all in black, Davis saw no choice but to take the four of them along as hostages until it could be decided what is to be done with them.**_

_**However, what nobody realized was those strangers from the airfield had planted homing device on the ship, and are presently tracking Davis all the way to his home base.**_

_**Davis tries to reconcile, today on "HZ-7000"**_

…

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Part Three)**

Those strange black-dressed men we're already planning an attack on the army's base. Already, one of their men was one his way in a super-sub…

As for the rest of them, the leader had other plans. His men didn't understand how this plan of his could work, but all he explained was, "First thing is first. We will destroy the base, and we will put that army out of action…" he hissed, "But what better way to do it than by beating the army at its own game."

He was hinting at how while the HZ-army was good at protecting, and saving the world, "But how good are they at protecting themselves at the same time…? Hmm, mm, mm…!"

…

Meanwhile…

Upon having arrived back at base on the island. Kari, as she was still pregnant and would need close medical-attention was moved to the hospital wing where Nami could keep a close eye on her.

But, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon were given standard guest quarters in some of the buildings off the base, with guards watching the outside. Meanwhile, Davis, and Veemon headed for the tower to speak with Daizo.

Davis explained everything… "I see…" Daizo said. "This is new for the books. Never before has our memory ray failed."

Lt. Nelson walked over to the men, "I've just had a word from Professor Mecha. He says the Ray-zapper is in perfect condition, he can find nothing to fault."

"Thanks Lt." said Daizo. "Well, this one's got me baffled, but the question is what to do with our guests."

Davis didn't think it was wise to send them back to Japan when they knew so much already, and their memories couldn't be erased. Also, it wasn't wise for them to ask them to join the army, not while Kari was pregnant anyways. "Even so, we just haven't got the time…" Daizo said.

"What'sh the matter, Shir…?"

Daizo explained that for a while now, the army was working hard to crack the mystery of the death behind Commander Kiaro, "and so far… we think we made have just drawn the greatest terrorizing organization in the world…"

"_The Black-Belt Brothers…!"_

Davis was shocked at first, "I thought those guys were only a myth."

The Black-Belt Brothers: They were a league of evil villains from Japan that originated more than fifty years ago. They made regular terrorists look like kids stuff compared to all the horrid things they did.

They stole from women and children. Wrecked havoc on cities, and even killed people on the spot. The whole world fell into disarray because of these creeps. During the time in Vietnam however… that was when the HZ-army was ready to launch, and fight back.

In Japan, many of the HZ-forces tracked the brotherhood. It was at that time the brotherhood was on the verge of planting and detonating a radiation bomb that would literally spread a toxic-cloud all the way across the country and kill everyone.

But a great fight between the brotherhood and the army resulted in something going wrong. The bomb was detonated, but the cloud of radioactivity had been upset by the premature detonation. The cloud was rendered harmless, and wouldn't hurt anyone, but it still spread thought Japan.

No one could tell what it did, or what it could do to anyone who ever set foot in Japan, but rest assured it was there.

…

"Now it seems the surviving brothers of the hood have surfaced, and are finishing what was started." Daizo continued. "This can only mean that the world is grave danger again."

Veemon shivered in slight fear. "Thish can't be good." he cried.

As for Davis, he suddenly began to get a theory concerning Kari, TK, and their Digimon. He reached into his uniform and pulled out the memory ray. He pointed it at his own self without putting his safety-shades on…

"Davish…! What are you doing?" cried Veemon.

"Colonel…!" cried Dazio, but everyone quickly hid their eyes behind their hands and Davis FLASHED the beam. "Colonel…?" asked Lt. Nelson. "Colonel, are you okay?"

Davis winked his eyes twice. "I-- I feel fine." Davis said in utter disbelief, "I don't think my memories have been erased at all."

Daizo, Nelson, and Veemon were surprised, and couldn't understand it in the least. That's when Davis suddenly got the idea… "That radiation…!" the same type that Daizo had explained; If it had been lurking in Japan for all those years, then obviously anyone who ever set foot, or live in Japan for a great set of years would have been exposed to it…

While the radiation was harmless, Daizo began to get Davis' drift. "Somehow, the radiation must be blocking the effects of the memory ray." This explained why Kari, and TK weren't affected, and why Davis wasn't affected either…

Daizo ordered that a closer watch be maintained against the civilians. "Since they can't join the army, and their memories can't be wiped clean, I guess we'll just have to hold them in quarantine until further notice."

Davis knew it was for the best. Still, it pained him inside knowing Kari and TK we're going to be held against their will.

…

TK, Patamon, and Gatomon were stuck in their shared quarters, just sitting on the sofa. Gatomon was napping like the cat she was, but Patamon was too upset to sleep, or eat or pretty-much do anything. As for TK, he was really pissed at Davis…!

TK would've loved nothing more than to Digivolve Patamon, bust out of the room, find Kari and get away from the island, but the Army was so sophisticated that their every move was being monitored…

One false move and the alarm would go off, and super-charged force fields we're already keeping them locked inside anyways and armed guards were watching them from the open doorway.

Just then, the men turned as Davis came down the hall. "At-Ease boys…" Davis said. The guard saluted, and let Davis through the shield. TK looked up, but his angered expression stayed where it was.

Davis sat on the sofa opposite of him and the others. "What do you want?" TK sneered.

"I thought I'd come down here and check-up on you guys." said Davis.

"Why? So you can move us to a bigger prison?" Patamon growled.

Davis sighed, "Look, I'm sorry you guys are going through this. I really am, but believe me I didn't want it to come to this any more than you did."

TK and Patamon weren't interested in his excuses. Gatomon, who had woken up because of their spat, "Then why did you let it…?" she asked. "Why did you have to bring us here like this…? Or better yet, why are you living a life here in this army and not doing anything about it."

Davis shook his head. "Gatomon I told you before…" he reminded her and the other again that he ended up in the army by accident. He and Veemon survived the plane crash and washed up on shore… "Don't you get it? I didn't ask for this life, I got pulled off the streets and held against my will."

"You know, that's just more lies and excuses from you, Davis. It never stops!" TK hissed. "And what really angers me is the mess you've gotten us into."

Davis' head throbbed in anger, "Look… I said I was sorry okay. I didn't want it to come to this, but I had no choice." he said deeply yet calmly, "So until we can figure out what to do with you guys, just sit tight and behave."

TK and the Digimon just turned away. Davis sighed, "Whatever…" and he got up and left the room. "Stand Guard…!" The two men at the door saluted, and reactivated the force-field.

…

Meanwhile…

Kari was feeling bored in the hospital-wing, just lying strapped in bed like that. She really wished she had some proper company, other than those guards watching outside the doors, and Nami making her hourly checks.

Just then, Davis came in. Kari was less hostile than TK was. "You okay…?" he asked.

Kari nodded, "I'm just plain bored."

Davis sat on the chair a little ways away from Kari's bed, as he still wasn't keen on being too close to her. Kari could figure that was why he was sitting away from her, and she really wish he would stop all this being so distant with her…

Davis explained about how grumpy the others were, and Kari could understand. Especially seeing as how TK hated armies…;

TK's father served in Vietnam and his overly suppressed ego of greatness and his sour army attitude was what led to the divorce, and TK had to live with his mom. That, and TK had been a little upset since Kari divorced him… and found out she was pregnant.

Davis shook his head, "You shouldn't have divorced him, Kari." As something he couldn't believe he was saying. Kari was surprised he said that too, but now she shook her head, "I couldn't think straight… I was too worried and upset about what happened."

She went on to explain how after Davis was supposedly killed, she never stopped blaming herself as responsible for Davis ending up in the army. Davis assured her that it wasn't exactly her fault.

"I should never have gotten on that plane…" he said with shame in his voice. "I might never have gone down over the ocean and… maybe things could've ended up different."

"Never mind…" Kari cut in. A brief moment of silence followed, but Davis didn't even look at her. "Davis… I'm just really scared by all this. I've never been away from home like this before."

Davis assured her not to worry, "Hopefully if we can figure out what do to, we can send _you guys_ back to Obadia."

Kari raised an eyebrow at the words, _'You guys'_ Davis was only referring to Kari, TK, and their Digimon. "But Davis, what about you…? You're coming with us, aren't you?"

Davis finally looked up, into her eyes with a sad expression on his face, and he shook his head. "No… I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be going back…"

Kari was officially starting to feel panicky. "You can't be serious…" but judging from the looks on his face, he couldn't be any more serious. "Kari I can't go back… there's nothing for me there anymore. My life is here in the army."

Kari thought that was a load of bull, "There's plenty for you back at home."

"Yeah…? Like what?"

Kari tried to persuade Davis that he had friends there. Jun was still alive, and maybe he could restart his Noodle-business and make his dream come-true. Those would have been wonderful ideas for the old Davis… but not this time. "But what is it worth without romance in my life…?" Davis asked.

Kari's jaw dropped down slightly, "You mean after all these years, you're still being that stubborn…?" she asked almost irritably. Davis nodded, "I never wanted anyone else… just you Kari." He said to her, "If not, then I'd much rather be alone."

He also informed her that her brief marriage to TK and her having his baby didn't make it any easier. The point was, she DID marry TK once, and she WAS having TK's baby. "Kari… you hurt Me." he replied, "And for once… this is something that I just can't forgive, nor forget."

He got up to leave…

"Davis, you're being ridiculous!" Kari snapped. "And I thought we were actually reconciling."

Davis clenched his fists, "Listen…!" he snarled. "You and TK, and everyone else back home were the reason I ended up here, okay? You're just going to have to learn to get on without me."

"You said it wasn't all our faults…!" Kari snapped back.

"Well I guess my calculations were a little off…"

"Davis--!" Kari was ready to explode when suddenly she GASPED! "AH…OW…!"

"Kari…?" cried Davis, "Kari what is it…?"

"MMM…! The baby…!" Kari squealed. "I think it's coming…!"

Davis leapt up and pressed the red-alarm switch. Nami was there in a heartbeat. "What's going on…?" she asked. Davis explained how he and Kari were arguing, "And then she starting groaning."

Nami nearly jumped out form her white-coat. She had seen this kind of behaviour before. The stress Kari felt had triggered a chain reaction. The baby was going to come at once, but Kari wasn't due for at least another month… "This is not good…!" cried Nami.

She dashed to the radio and sent for her helpers to rush in. "We've got to get you into the ER." Nami panicked as she freed Kari's bed from its lockdown and began to roll her away… with Davis' help of course."

Davis was told to wait outside, and so the best thing Davis thought was to call the guards to get TK down there. After all… it was _his _baby. TK was allowed in, but Davis had to wait outside.

Veemon came along about an hour later. "I heard the newsh…" he said. "How'sh Kari."

Davis sighed, "I don't know… and frankly I don't know if I should even care."

Veemon felt heart-struck that Davis had said such a thing, but he knew where he was getting from. Davis decided to stop by in one of the main-lounges for a quick coffee before headed back to his quarters.

Davis looked like a guy you'd see in a bar; one hand round his cup his other hand supporting his dark, and gloomy-expression face. Veemon looked up form his cocoa, and sighed softly. The only thing he hated more than evil creeps was seeing Davis down in the chops.

Professor Mecha came along, "What's got you so down there, Colonel…?"

Davis sighed, "Oh, I've just never felt so angry, or confused in my life." he answered, "Why did they have to come back into my life…? I spent so much time trying to forget them, and move on too…"

Mecha shook his head, "I'll admit I don't know much about the situation myself, but all I'm going to say is… you're friends just need you now more than ever. Maybe not now, but don't you at least want to be there for them when that time comes."

Davis thought it over, and Professor Mecha was right… just because he was mad at Kari and TK, and probably deemed them as the last people he'd ever want to help again… they didn't deserve to get hurt… not like that.

Not to mention, a good soldier never let anyone down, no matter how emotionally or painfully scarred he was; Davis saluted "Army's code of honor."

Mecha raised his cup to Davis and then waltz off. Davis just hoped nothing else could have gone wrong….

…

Actually _two more something's_ were going wrong…

Kari gave birth to a son, whom she and TK named _Koji…_ but because the baby was born prematurely, he was very, very weak, and liable not to be able to make it. Nami and her men would do their best, "But it doesn't look good…"

Kari was on the verge of tears, and TK's anger was boiling worse than before. _"This is all Davis' fault…!"_ he thought angrily. _"Him and this excuse of an army."_ IF his son died, he swore the army would pay for it…

The other bit of bad news was that those men in the sub were now only a matter of hours away from the island, and still unnoticed by all… "Submarime-27 to leader." The skipper spoke into the radio, "We are on course and shall arrive by midday tomorrow."

"_Excellent… I am very pleased."_ the leader hissed. _"Tomorrow promises to be quite a day."_

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	10. Part Four: Invasion

"_**On the last exciting episode of "HZ-7000"**_

_**Being held in quarantine at the army's base; TK and Kari continuously question Davis' behavior and decisions.**_

_**TK's anger boils in rage as he blames the army for everything going wrong.**_

_**While a stressful argument between Kari and Davis causes Kari to go into labour. Now her baby may very well die of weakness.**_

_**Even still, with all the stress, and confusion going on, the Black-Belt Brothers are getting nearer and nearer towards the island.**_

_**What nasty surprises do they have in store for the island's inhabitance? Find out now on "HZ-7000"**_

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Part Four)**

Those wicked men were now only a few short hours away from reaching the island and still remained undetected by all the army's surveillance systems.

The leader, back at the hideout was most please, "Years of planning, and struggling… finally, all will pay off." he hissed.

Just then, another one of his colleges came to report about the rest of the brotherhood. "The men have all taken their positions and are ready to unleash the plot." he informed.

The leader lay back in his chair and sinisterly twiddled his fingers. "Hmm, mm, mm…! It is time…"

…

Back at the base, all was quiet. Half of the entire fleet was out on patrol, while the rest, including Davis and his crew were off duty. All was quiet around the world, and to most of the soldiers and agents, quite boring.

At least it meant the world was safe… but not for long!

…

Everywhere else around the world…

Families were gathering together in parks. Children were walking to school. _People were sitting at home reading fiction on their computers._ All completely unaware that in…

Five. Four. Three. Two. One…

KAPOW!

Mild-explosions went off in many corners of the globe. While nobody was killed, yet-- many people did get hurt, and fell into panic as men from the Black Belt Brotherhood stormed each country… they were just merciless.

They robbed banks. They burned down both orphan and seniors' homes, and whenever they felt bored, they just went and did what they felt like. A gunshot here… a burning-building there…

…

The island was just one big whining whirr as every red-alarm went off at once. General Daizo had never seen such chaos before. "Suffering Spaceships!" he cried, "Every country in the world is under attack."

Lt. Nelson was already hard at work launching all ships. Every last available vehicle. "Attention all personal!" he cried into the intercom. "Code red emergency level-five. All available personal, immediate launch!"

…

"_I repeat… Code Red, emergency level-five. All personal, immediate launch!"_

Ships, and rockets, and subs; SWARMS of vehicles took off form the island at a rate to boggle the mind if anyone could've seen it. Davis, Professor Mecha, and Veemon were dashing down the hallways. "Move! Move! MOVE!" Davis yelled.

They ran past Patamon and Gatomon's room, where they were still held in quarantine, but the dashed up to just before the force-field. "Davis… Veemon…!" cried Patamon. "What's going on…?"

Davis and Mecha just kept running, but Veemon quickly said, "Can't talk…! The World'sh under attack!" then he was gone; dashed down the hall as a stampede of rushing soldiers came dashing past.

Even Nami had to leave. TK and Kari were outraged as they saw her slipping out of her coat and fitting on her heavy combat outfit; _sort of like a foxy war soldier._

"You're just going to go off while our son is in there, and maybe even dying!" TK snarled.

Nami assured him that her medical team was still working. "I'm a soldier as well as a doctor!" she sneered. "And right now, it's one life against billions! I need to go!" and she grabbed a heavy-duty gun and dashed off.

"Hey, get back here!"

"TK… let her go!" Kari snapped. TK was really angry now. So angry, his eye was twitching, and it only did that when he was about to completely lose his mind.

…

Nonetheless, HZ-7000 took off, and bound for Japan as ordered. "Steering course 345 Zero-Pink!" Davis said. "Fire mega-thrusters, Veemon."

"Right, Davish…!"

POW! The rockets fired, and the ship zoomed across the ocean. They were soon joined by a fleet of HZ-fighter jets, as escorts and back up.

Instructions were represented to all the personal. They're orders were to apprehend all the terrorists, not kill them unless necessary… and to help any or all civilians in danger.

…

Form his secret hideout; the leader of the Black-Belt Brothers had been monitoring everything. "At last… they are all out on patrol. The base is no longer as crowded." He hissed. "Heh, heh, heh…! It is time to make my entrance."

…

Far away in Japan, things were really taking turns for the worse. The terrorists had caused so much trouble. The place that had it the worst was Obadia. A little bird could look down from the skies and see flames and wreckage everywhere.

Still, the city was not completely unguarded as the Digi-Destined, and the Digimon-Veterans were there to help people in danger, but the honestly didn't know what do about the terrorists.

Even thought their Digimon could easily beat them up, Tai just couldn't bring himself to kill human-beings like that, even if they were terrorists plotting to hurt innocent people. Even they themselves were trapped in a fallen down building, the only safest place from outside. "Man… I wish TK and Kari were here…!" he cried.

"And I wish Davis was here too…" added Matt. "If ever we needed the dude's help more than ever…IT IS NOW!"

But still, all of them believed Davis to be dead, and even Izzy couldn't lock onto Kari and TK's D3-signals. "Wherever they are, something big is blocking their signals out."

Tai and Matt were really worried by now, "You do think that…?" Tai asked.

"We don't think anything!" snapped Matt. "There's no way those goons out there have gotten them. I won't believe it."

Sora, who was married to Matt, urged him to keep calm. "Right now we got other things to worry about." she said. "We're still stuck in here…"

Biyomon fluttered by with a radio in her claws. "You guys may want to hear this…!" she cried.

The radio had reported that from all corners of the globe there were terrorists everywhere. _"Eye-Witnesses conclude these men are members of the legendary gang known as the Black Belt Brothers."_

"The Black Belt Brothers…?" Izzy said in amazement. "Prodigious…! I always thought those guys were just a myth."

Tentomon fluttered his wings in panic. "Izzy, I hate to break up your chain of thought but you realize that they ARE real, and the DO have us trapped and begging for our lives!"

Just then, Wargreymon, and Metal-Garurumon arrived on the scene and the de-digivolved back into Agumon and Gabbumon "Bad news…" cried Agumon, "There's just too many of them."

Gabbumon nodded, "They've got more hostages than the Dark Masters ever could have rounded up in a year." he added. "We just can't fight them all off."

Izzy received a few emails from Joe and Mimi, who were trapped with Palemon, and Gomamon on the other side of the city. _"Situation is growing worse… we need a miracle!"_

"_Joe!"_

Then things got way worse, "You in there…!" called a loud voice. "We got you surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" It was the terrorists, they were making certain that no one could try to hide and form a posse to stop them.

"Come out… or this woman will get a bullet through her head!"

Tai could see through a peep-hole, "Oh, no! Jun…!" he cried. His poor wife was out there, all tied up and gagged. Tai almost rushed out there in a heartbeat, but Matt, Agumon, and Gabbumon held him back…

"MMM…! Do be an idiot Tai!" Matt growled. "What makes you think they won't kill her anyways…?"

Tai stopped struggling, but he could feel his insides shredded. "Jun…!" he muttered under his breath.

…

Somewhere over the Ocean, HZ-7000 and its escort jet-squad were nearing Japan. When suddenly… something very large was blocking out the sun, and casting a huge shadow above them…

"Huh? What'sh going on?" cried Veemon.

"Professor…!" cried Davis.

Professor Mecha couldn't tell what is was, "My instruments are going haywire!" he snapped, "But I'd reckon there's some kind of giant craft above us."

Then things got worse as the warning alarm sounded. "Davis…!" cried Nami, "I can see a fleet of enemy ships heading for us."

Davis could see them too. The whole skies were loaded with a full fleet of twenty ships. Davis signaled to the jet-squad, "Prepare to engage enemy! I repeat-- Prepare to engage enemy-ships!"

The large vessel above them was actually the Black-Belt Brothers base of operations. A mighty airship the size of a small island. The leader was onboard instructing his men… "Shoot them down. Like dogs!"

…

Back at the base… Daizo and Lt. Nelson had been monitoring HZ-7000 the whole way, and had just intercepted the communications onboard the leader's ship. Daizo gasped, "That… that voice…!" he whimpered.

"Sir…?" cried Nelson. "What is it…?"

Daizo sensed something familiar about the Black-Belt leader. "Something-- Someone… I knew."

…

The battle was on. Missiles, and machine-guns went off, and the enemy ships were starting to fall while the HZ-fleet hadn't been touched.

"Bring in the submarines!" growled the leader.

…

Veemon's radar suddenly detected something down below. "Davish…! LOOK OUT…!"

"WHOA…!" Davis and Veemon steered the ship out of the way just in time avoiding a set of missiles. "Something's shooting at us from the water…!"

"_It must be a Mini-sub."_ cried Daizo over the radio. _"You've got to take them out team…!"_

"Right…!" replied Davis. "Prepare to submerge."

Nami and Mehca were ready as Veemon and Davis steered the ship downward, and they splashed into the water. "Prepare interceptor-missiles…!" Davis ordered. His crew responded and they fired…

While they dealt with the submarine down there, and the fleet of jets dealt with the aerial-attack…

…

Back at the base, the situation was growing bleak. Even if HZ-7000 was able to deal with that fleet, the rest of the world was still in danger, and their soldiers had already landed at their respective destinations and had begun assault on the terrorists and assisting civilians. He really hoped nothing else would go wrong…!

Suddenly, Lt. Nelson's Intruder-alert was going off. "Sir! Sensors indicate intruders on the island."

"What…?" growled Diazo as he dashed to the window.

There down below was a gaggle of suicide-bombers from the Black-Belt Brotherhood. "Hey General Daizo…!" one of them called, "We've got something for you!"

"PREPARE TO DIE…!"

Daizo could see all of them were armed with explosives which could only lead him to believe. "O---- M---!"

KAPOW! "GEEEE…!"

The bombers hit their switches and activate many powerful explosives on themselves, and other bombs place all around the base.

…

"DAIZO…!" screamed Nami.

"OH MY GOD…!" cried Mecha.

Davis and Veemon were speechless as their computers showed all the buildings, all the homes and everything on the island explode in a huge ball of fire, then it blacked out. "No…!" Davis cried softly. "He can't be gone."

Suddenly… the ship was malfunctioning. Without the aid of the base, all the HZ vehicles were spinning out of control. "I don't think I can hold it…!" cried Davis. "We're losing control!"

…

On the giant ship, the leader was by himself with joy. Even though he had only a few ships remaining, "Their computers are down…!" he shouted, "ATTACK…!"

The few remaining ships managed to shot down the fleet of HZ-jets. Luckily the pilots ejected, but Davis and his own crew didn't have it good either. HZ-7000 had sprung out form the water just in time to get hit by one of the falling ships… BAM!

"WE'RE HIT…!" cried Veemon.

The whole ship began to shake and tumble out of control as it headed for a crash in the ocean. "Mayday…! MAYDAY…!" screamed Davis. "We've lost all control, we are going down!"

Nami and Mecha found no time to strap themselves tight, so they just found a spot secure place and held on tight. "One-hundred feet!" Davis cried. "Fifty… Forty… Thirty… Twenty… TEN… FIVE---!"

_**SPLOOSH…!**_

The ship hit the water, and skidded to a halt, but inside was a complete mess, and all the crew were knocked out cold by the impact.

The leader was most impressed. "Salvage their ships…!" he ordered his men, "If you find anyone alive, you know what to do with them."

His men saluted and dashed off leaving the leader to sit in his big chair. "At last… my revenge is complete." he hissed to himself. "Now that the HZ-army is out of action, and my terrorists still a-foot-- My empire shall grow, and I shall be invincible!"

"Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, AHH… AH, AH, AH…!"

_**To Be Continued**_…


	11. Part Five: Enter Hypnoticmon

_**On the last exciting episode of "HZ-7000"**_

_**The Black Belt Brothers launched an all out, worldwide attack on the world. The HZ-army had no other option but to dash into action, unbeknownst that by leaving the base completely unmanned… a band of suicide bombers snuck onto the island and destroy the entire base in a great ball of fire…**_

_**To make matters far worse, the crew of HZ-7000 crashed into the water and now find themselves in really big trouble.**_

_**Is this the end of the world? Will Davis and his crew finally meet their match? Find out today on "HZ-7000"**_

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Part Five)**

Veemon really strange, _"What'sh happened…?"_ he thought to himself. _"Have I died and gone to heaven…?"_ Then he realized, _"Wait a minute…! In heaven I'm supposed to feel like a million dollarsh… but I feel like a thanshkgiving turkey with the Chrishtmash shtuffing beat out of me…"_

"_Oh well… at leasht I know I'm alive."_

He slowly opened his eyes, but it was almost as if they were still closed as it was really dark wherever he was. "Davish…? Nami…? Professhor…?" he called. "Where are you guysh…?"

"We're right here Veemon. Don't worry." Davis called from in the dark.

"Worry…? Me…? Hah…! I never worry like that." Veemon said cockily until he felt Nami tap his back, "YIKES…!"

"Take it easy Veemon…" Nami said. "Hold on, I'll get a light." She tried to look for a flashlight, but realized her pouch, and utility belt had been taken away. "My belt… it's gone!" she cried.

"Mine too…" cried Davis."

Suddenly, everyone heard a bump and low yelp from Professor Mecha. "Ow…!"

"Professor… what's the matter? Are you alright…?" Davis asked.

"Eh… I'm okay, considering." Mehca answered, "But it… it felt like I hit a set of steel-bars."

Everyone was confused, and then suddenly lights flicked on revealing that they were locked up in a dungeon. "Where the heck are we…?" Davis asked. He soon got his answer when the doors on the other end of the room opened wide, and many guards waltzed right in… followed by none other than the leader of the Black Belt Brothers, still wearing his outfit and mask.

"Colonel Davis Motomiya… at last we meet." he hissed. "Hmm, mm… it is so very rare that I have guests aboard my ship."

"Who are you…?" Davis snarled.

"What? You mean Daizo never told you…?" asked the leader, "I figured he wouldn't, that scoundrel."

Veemon snarled and leapt at the bars, "Don't you ever shay a thing like that about Daizo…!" he roared. "I remember now… you… you and your twishted men, you killed him!"

Veemon continued to snarl until the leader grew annoyed. He rose up his hand and clenched his fingers together, _**"PSYCHIC-FORCE …!"**_ and suddenly… Veemon began to rise up into the air…

"Huh…? Hey! What'sh happening…?" The next thing he knew he was flung hard against he solid brick-wall. "Veemon…!" cried Davis.

Nami and Professor Mecha dashed over to help the poor little guy up, but Davis wondered how it was possible for anyone to do that, "Ah…! Unless you're a--? Could you possibly be…?"

The leader laughed wickedly, "I could… and I am…! I'm--" he threw off his robes and morphed into a creature that greatly resembled the Pokemon Mewtwo. "… _Hypnoticmon!"_

Davis and his crew were totally speechless, until the Digimon analyzer appeared…

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

"_**Hypnoticmon":**_ _An Ultimate Digimon with psychic-powers and the ability to hypnotize his opponents. You don't want to get near this guy when he's angry or he'll lift you up and spin you around in circles._

"A Digimon… running an army of terrorists?" snapped Nami. "Why that's stupidest darned thing I've ever heard." added Mecha. "Just who do you think you are…?"

Hypnoticmon narrowed his evil eyes, "I am the new ruler of this world." he hissed, "Now that my minions have taken care of those ridiculous humans can I conquer this world for the Digimon of the dark side."

Davis clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger, "You're just a heartless monster!" he growled. "I've never met an evil creep as bad as you are."

Hypnoticmon was not impressed, "You poor excuse of a human." he insulted, "You claim to be pure and decent and yet you and your kind have ruined the lives for Digimon."

Hypnoticmon decided to explain things before anyone asked why…

…

While it was true Tai and the Digimon-Veterans were the first kids to be named the Digi-Destined, but they were not in fact the first people to ever set foot in the Digital-World; No Sir! The very first people to enter the Digital-World happened during Vietnam…

The very first Digital-Portal was opened when too many explosives collided in one place at the same time, sending many units into an alternate dimension where the Digimon roamed.

Because the soldiers were still merciless and cold-hearted they just continued their battles no matter where they were. Many of their machines and explosives hit several lands and hurt, or killed several Digimon. Very few were able to have their Data reconfigured.

Hypnoticmon was just in his Rookie level at the time, and a stray missile destroyed his entire home village and killed all his family in friends. That missile… it was launched by none other than a man named…

_Conan Dazio…!_

…

Davis and his crew were outraged. "You lie…!" snapped Davis.

Hypnoticmon sniggered, "Hmm, mm, mm… Do I?"

…

Hypnoticmon, overtaken by extreme anger and sadness at the losses he suffered, he went positively berserk.

As Vietnam continued, he had assembled his first batch of soldiers, black-belt fighter Digimon who began to terrorize the soldiers, and the human world, but they were defeated easily due to their weak state…

Hypnoticmon was banished back to the Digital-World where he served a long jail sentence from Digimon-Authorities, but Hypnoticmon learned to control his powers, and helped him to become an Ultimate…

He escaped from prison, and was never seen again. However, during the time he was away, he had not only learned to control more of his powers, he also began to build and devise advanced superior technological machines and weapons.

With all this, and his Black-Belt Brotherhood forming… he was planning to storm the human-world and exact revenge on all the humans who recklessly attacked the Digital-World, and make them all suffer dearly.

…

"But I don't get it…" snapped Nami. "How and why did you get humans to join your brotherhood?"

Hypnoticmon didn't answer through words, but he did reach behind him and pulled out what appeared to be a Digivice of his own. "Like you humans use Digital-Devices to help control your Digimon… too created one of my own, only it controls humans with aid of my psychic-powers."

Professor Mecha gazed at that device as if he would never stop, "I've never seen anything so complex, yet so small in all my inventing years."

Hypnoticmon took his Digivice back. "You four are the last of a dying breed…" he sneered, "The poor pitiful humans, and a Digimon who has disgraced himself by siding with humans."

Veemon was shaking in anger, but Davis asked. "Wait… if you hate all humans that bad… why are you keeping _us_ alive?"

Hypnoticmon's eyes glowed as a large screen on the back-wall from inside the cell flicked on. Davis and his crew were shocked to a group of Black-Belt men, not to mention the jet squadron under their control, were busy fixing-up and re-modifying HZ-7000 somewhere in another part of the ship.

"Our ship!" cried Nami. "What are you doing to our ship?"

Hypnoticmon hated to admit it, but the technology from the HZ-Army was the finest he ever had encountered. He was planning to use it well once he took over the world… and Davis and crew were going to be his obedient slaves!

"Never…!" Davis snapped. "If you think we're going lick your shoes and hurt people for your own cruel pleasure, forget it!"

"Do not attempt to defy me!" Hypnoticmon sneered; _**"PSYCHIC-FORCE…!"**_ and he lifted Davis up into the air and rammed him hard against the wall. "Davis!" cried Nami.

"This is my world now!" replied Hypnoticmon, and then he and his guards left the dungeon. "Well… I'll be gall-darned." grumbled Mecha. "Any ideas of getting out of here, Colonel…?"

Davis, as he rubbed his head from hitting the wall, "I don't know…" he said, "But if Kari and TK were--" he gasped, "Kari and TK!" He and the others soon realized that they were still on the island when the base blew up.

"Aw, no…" Davis fell to his knees and went completely silent. "No, no, no."

…

The island was a total mess. Wreckage of dripping pipes and sparking wires… Rubble piles and broken glass… even a few corpses of those who were killed in the blast. Even all of Nami's medical-men were killed, and would believe some of them were only a few days from retirement…?

There was however a faint sound. The sound of a frightened little baby boy crying his scared little head off as he lay on a pile of rocks… It was little baby Koji… he was all alone, cold, hungry, and covered in soot.

Just then, however, the rocks near him began to stir, and TK, covered in soot, and tattered clothes burst through. "Aw…! Ow…!" he groaned. He saw his little son up ahead and crawled through the ash towards him. "Koji…! Oh, Koji…!"

Though he was sore, he managed to make over to the baby and pick him up in his arms. "Easy, son, Daddy's here…"

As Koji quieted down in his father's arms, TK began to wonder if they were the only ones left-- Until,_ "HELP…!" _someone shrieked. _"Somebody, help me…!"_

TK recognized that voice, _"Kari…?_ Kari where are you…?" He stood up and could see his ex-wife weighed down at the legs by rubble and beams. "TK… help!" Kari squealed, "I can't feel my legs…!"

TK walked through the wreckage and gently lay the baby down on the soft ground, wrapped up in the remains of his tattered jacket. "Kari…!" TK cried. "Hang on…!"

He began to dig and pull some of the rocks away, but the large beam that pinned Kari's legs down was far too heavy. "Ugh…! Come on!" but it was no good he couldn't lift it by himself… until Patamon, and Gatomon, who had also survived, arrived on the scene.

With their help, the beam was rolled off of Kari's legs. "Ohh…! My legs!" she cried. They weren't broken or sprained, so all she needed was to build up the feeling in them.

Kari so relieved to find that her friends, and her son were alive, but that didn't change the fact that they were stranded on an island with nothing but miles of destruction and wreckage. Even though Gatomon and Patamon could Digivolve, not one of them had any idea of where they were…

"We're lost at sea… aren't we?" cried Kari.

TK refused to believe that, and tried to use his D3-Map, but the force of the explosion damaged both his and Kari's D3's a little, and certain selections had an _ERROR_ in them. "Oh GARGH…!" TK angrily kicked a stone and sent it rolling across the ground. "Yet another fine mess because of this stupid army…!" he growled.

"Take it easy, TK." Patamon said, "It's not the army's fault. They were just invaded, an they weren't ready for it."

TK didn't care about that. "Well they should've been… then maybe we wouldn't be trapped here on this island, or the whole world wouldn't be in such a mess." He was well aware of the terrorists and the shape the world was in now, and here they were trapped on an island with no food, no water, and no way to get off, or send for help with their D3's and D-Terminals damaged.

"All this because more evil is threatening the world?" replied TK, "What next?"

He got his answer by the sound of a gun-bolt being clicked. "Don't move, terrorist, or I'll blow your Kami brains out!" growled a voice. TK and Kari looked behind them and saw two men, in tattered clothing and covered in dust.

It was Daizo and Lt. Nelson. "Oh wait…" Nelson cried, "It's only the civilians sir."

Daizo dropped his gun. "Well… at least we have some survivors." he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

TK marched right over to Daizo, "I've got a few things to say to you…!"

"TK… don't!" cried Kari, but she and the Digimon could tell that TK was so filled with hate from evil, he was losing his mind again.

"I don't have time for anymore of your trouble Takashi…!" Daizo growled, "You and your friends have done enough already."

"What…?" TK snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Gatomon waltzed forward, "Are you saying, we're to blame for all this…?"

Lt. Nelson explained, "If Colonel Motomiya hadn't had to bring you to our base, we wouldn't have attracted the attention of the Black-Belt Brothers to our base."

TK would've opened his mouth to argue, but he soon realized that was true. He and Kari got attacked, all because they followed Davis. _Once again they couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business…_

"Well luckily those Black-Belt Brothers under estimated me…" Daizo said. "There may a chance to stop he terrorists yet, but we've got to act fast… all of us."

Kari and TK winced, "Us…?" Kari asked.

Daizo nodded, indicating that whatever it was he was going to do, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon were going with them. "But sir…?" cried Nelson, "We can't take these people with us. They're just civilians, and they were our prisoners exposed to our secrets."

"I realize that Lt." answered Daizo, "But don't forget the rules of honor. A good soldier never leaves a person behind, and besides… if we're going to have any chance of bringing down those men, we're going to need help, and as it is we're stuck."

Kari and TK, and their Digimon didn't like the sound of this, but before they knew it, they were all underneath the island in a secret lair. Daizo had hoped would never had come to this, but there was no option now.

Kari, TK, and their Digimon wondered where they were. So did Lt. Nelson. "This is my secret-level." Daizo said. "None of my soldiers ever knew about this as I felt that there was no need to explain."

He flipped a switch which lit of the hanger where there were vehicles and weapons similar tot hat of the Black Belt Brothers. Daizo told them all the story about Hypnoticmon, and the incident that happened in Vietnam.

"Gee… talk about having a flea in your collar." Gatomon muttered.

"Not a day went by that I didn't regret what had done to those poor creatures." Daizo said while looking down, "If I had only known of their existence things would have been different."

Everyone felt sorry for the poor General. "All this happened because of me, and ever since I had been struggling to make certain that nothing like it ever happened again… and now the time has come to finish what was started."

The others began to realize what Daizo was getting at. He was planning to use the Black-Belt Brothers' own technology, which he had captured, and stored ever since their first defeat, against them to bring them down.

"All right let's get cleaned up… " then he eyed at Kari and TK, "That goes for you two as well."

"What…?"

"Us…?"

Daizo nodded, and explained that they would be the ones to accompany him with to the Brothers ship. "Hopefully we can break in there and Save Davis and his crew at least, but I'm going to need you two and your Digimon to help."

Kari, though she was still a little weak from giving birth to Koji, she agreed to help. So did Gatomon and Patamon. "What are you guys nuts…?" cried TK, "We can't fight terrorists, we don't know anything about guns or jets."

"That doesn't matter TK…" Kari said. She remembered of all the many times Davis saved their lives in the faces of outstanding odds. "If there's one thing I learned… all that matters is what you have _in here…"_ and she pointed directly at her heart, and would you believe little Koji had his hands over his heart too.

TK had no choice but to along. Besides, a part of his couldn't wait to destroy that Hypnoticmon… even though he well aware of the army's laws; _they don't destroy terrorists, but they capture them and bring them to justice._

"All right let's get going…" Daizo said, "If we're all going to storm that ship, then the four of you need to be made into complete soldiers in very little time."

"Well that fine but how are we going to do that…?" asked Patamon.

Daizo eyes twinkled, "I think I know just what we need."

With the baby in Lt. Nelson's care, Kari, TK , and their Digimon were put through a full-day course of training with no breaks. The exercised, practiced their shooting, and how well they could fly a ship…

They were on a montage...

_The hours approaching, just give it your best  
You got to reach your prime.  
That's when you need to put yourself to the test,  
And show us a passage of time,  
Were going to need a montage **(montage)**  
Oh it takes a montage **(montage)**_

_Sure a lot of things happing at once,  
With mind, everyone what's going on **(what's going on?)**  
And when every shot you show a little improvement  
Just Show it or it will take to long  
that's called a montage **(montage)**  
Oh we want montage **(montage)**_

_And anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,  
You want a montage **(montage)**  
even rocky had a montage **(montage)**_

**_(Montage…montage)_**

_Anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,  
You need a montage **(montage)**  
Oh it takes a montage **(montage)**_

_Always fade out in a montage,  
If you fade out, it seem like more time  
Has passed in a montage,  
Montage_

Soon they were ready…

And in the middle of the night, Daizo, Nelson, Kari, and TK, donned their uniforms, and Black-Belt disguises. Armed themselves with weapons, and Patamon and Gatomon Digivolved into Angemon, and Angewomon…

It was time. Watch out Hypnoticmon… you've got company coming…!

_**To Be Continued**_…


	12. Part Six: One more Chance

_**On the last exciting episode of "HZ-7000"**_

_**Captured by the Black-Belt Brothers; Davis and crew met the mysterious Hypnoticmon who revealed the diabolical truth of what had happened to his kind during Vietnam. Hypnoticmon plans to enslave the humans, and use Davis and his crew to help him take over the world…**_

_**Meanwhile, having survived the destruction of the base… Kari, TK, and their Digimon; teaming up with Daizo and Nelson, and after going through a one-day course of training, they are all now on their way to confront Hypnoticmon, free Davis and his crew, and bring down the Black-Belt Brotherhood for good.**_

_**Today, on **__**"HZ-7000"**_

_**...**_

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Part Six)**

By this time, everywhere around the world, Hypnoticmon's men, under his command, had enslaved every country, every city in the entire world. Everywhere people were marching along, dragging and carrying rocks and building material…

_Basically it was worse than the cruel Pharaoh, enslaving the Hebrews…_

Even little children were forced hard into work and the HZ-Army, they put up a valiant effort, but they were no match for the Black-Belt brothers, especially when they had learned of the destruction of their base, and the supposed death of General Daizo.

Almost all the soldiers were enslaved, and a few of them… didn't make it. Someone needed to do something and fast…!

…

Hypnoticmon's ship was flying somewhere in the skies over Obadia, where down below in the decayed city, the poor innocent people were forced to march along. Anyone who even so much as winked their eyes the wrong way got shot at…

"Next time… I shot to kill. NOW MOVE…!"

Even the Digi-Destined and their Digimon were in the crowd. Tai had surrendered to the terrorists long ago so as they wouldn't hurt Jun, Matt didn't let Tai off easy…

"You just had to go out there, didn't you?" he snarled for the umpteenth time. Tai rolled him eyes, but Jun looked over and smiled at her husband. "I know you meant well Tai…" she whispered to him.

Tai smiled, but it didn't last long when the terrorists began to shoot a near miss. "Silence, infidel, and MARCH, MARCH, MARCH…!"

Tai would've just lunged at the creep, but Agumon motioned him not to, "Don't do anything more stupid, Tai." he whispered. So Tai continued with his hard labour, but now he really wishes someone was out there, and ready to help them…

…

Somebody was…

Far out over the pacific, Daizo, and his team, still in their jets, were half an hour away from their destination, and because they were using technology identical to the Black-Belt brothers, not even Hypnoticmon would be able to tell the difference…

_He was telekinetic, but he couldn't read minds, nor see into the future; that much they all knew._

"All right… now once we get onto that ship, we'll need a plan." Daizo said. "We'll have to find out where they're keeping Davis, and his crew, and get them out quickly before Hypnoticmon has a chance to retaliate.

TK only had one plan in mind, "And let him get away…?" he snarled, "No way can we do that. That evil Digimon caused the world so much grief and endangered so many people, and when I find him, I'll destroy him!"

Kari sighed…

Outside, the two angel Digimon had headsets on, and they had heard everything. They rolled their eyes. "He's at it again…" Angemon gestured to Angewomon. Angewomon could only tell this was going to get bad…

"Private Takashi…!" snapped Lt. Nelson, "You will refrain from speaking out of terms and considering disregarding orders. Do I make myself clear…?"

TK sighed, "Yes…"

Lt. Nelson cleared his throat… "I mean, Sir…!" replied TK.

Kari had an idea, and after explaining to Daizo, "Well it's a long shot, but it appears to be the only safest way. "Good luck, Cadet… but please, be very careful."

Kari sighed, and agreed too to proceed with caution. "Please… just take of Koji for me, if I don't make it back…" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Kari…" Angewomon told her, "Everything will be okay."

Kari nodded, and then she sped on ahead. "Now all we can do is wait." Daizo said."

…

Onboard Hypnoticmon's airship, Davis and his crew, still held as prisoners, were trying all they could to break free. Davis tried pulling on the bars, and Veemon used his _**"VEE-HEADBUTT…!"**_

But it was no good, the bars were too strong. "Ooh… do I have a headache!" cried Veemon. Nami used some muscle-relaxing cream to help him feel better, but sadly nobody had any ideas of how to escape…

And although even Davis didn't have an idea, he wasn't willing to give up; _just as always._

"Man… what's the matter with me…!" Davis cried as he pulled on his hair in frustration, "I used to be able to get out jams like this all the time. Why can't I think of way out of this one?"

…

Outside, two guards were standing watch outside when another guard dressed in black, and a ski-mask over her face approached them and explained to the two watchmen, they were being relieved.

The guards were confused, as they were told nothing from Hypnoticmon, but taking their ally's word for it, they left her to guard the dungeon. Then, the spy gazed round to make sure that no one was watching… and she waltzed inside.

Davis and crew looked up. "Oh, no… don't tell me they're going to torture us any more?" groaned Mecha, but to his and everyone else's surprise, this guard unlocked the cell door with a set of keys that she had…

The crew was most confused, until the spy ripped off her mask. "Kari…?!" Davis exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here…?" asked Veemon.

"Shh…! keep it down!" Kari hushed. "There's no time to explain, but we're going to get you guys out of here." She then passed Davis a small video-communicator. "Here, Daizo will be here soon with TK and the others…"

Davis and crew raised their eyebrows, "How can that be… Daizo's dead." said Nami.

"_Not as dead as you think!"_

Everyone gazed down at the screen, "Daizo…!" cried Davis. "And look… Lt. Nelshon, TK, and the Digimon!" cried Veemon.

Daizo smiled at his soldiers, _"I'm glad you're all okay, but you must hurry and get out of there so we can stop Hypnoticmon."_

"Now, hold it right there…" Mecha grumbled, "There's no way I'm trusting this young missy for all the trouble she's caused us."

"That goes double for me!" snapped Nami.

Davis and Veemon however were not so sure. Kari did just save them, and Daizo quickly explained how TK and Kari were now members of the army; _TK was a Private, and Kari was a Cadet._

Davis even remembered his code of honor, _and he secretly liked the way that he outranked TK in a huge way._ "Okay Kari…" he said to her, "One more chance." And he grabbed Kari's hand which sealed the deal.

Kari smiled, and then they listened into Daizo's plan. He had full layout of Hypnoticmon's ship, and how far it was from the dungeon to HZ-7000. _"We'll create a little assault outside to keep the crew distracted, which should give you an easier advantage to escape."_

"_Remember soldiers, if you should have to be forced to use arms. Then shoot to stun, not to kill. I don't care how tempted you are… Daizo out!"_

With that settled, and Kari passed around the extra weapons she bought along. "All right, move out!" Davis ordered. Using the map that Daizo had sent on the screen, they crept out of the dungeon and began to trek through the dark corridors of the ship.

…

Meanwhile, Daizo and his team were approaching the airship. "All right this is it, team." He instructed, "Now remember… open fire at will, and make sure you keep it simple. We don't want that ship to go down now do we."

Nelson, and the angels agreed, but TK was still getting a little edgy. "Ready… FIRE!"

The jet-guns fired at the ship, and the Angels added their attacks to make more damage. _**"HAND OF FAITH…! **_HARGH…!"

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW…!"**_

Sparks and small explosions erupted on the ship…

…

In the main-control room, the ship rocked about a bit, and the red alarm sound. "What's going on…?" Hypnoticmon demanded to know.

"We're under attack, Master… by ships of our own kind." cried one of the helmsmen. "What…? Are you serious?" asked Hypnoticmon. "I'm positive, Master."

Hypnoticmon ordered that battle-stations be armed. "Shoot them down… like dogs!"

"But, Master…"

"JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD…!"

…

With all the Black-Belt men and women rushing down the corridors, preparing to defend their ship, all were unaware of the escaped prisoners making their way towards the hanger-bay. "Go… now…!" Davis whispered.

The crew began to slip down the halls, through the sectors. It looked as if they would make it, but half way along, Veemon tripped, "Ow…! Uh oh…!" and he caught the attention of two guards…

"Hey this way…!"

"They're escaping…!"

The amber alarm sounded, and now Davis and crew had to rush. "Hurry, before they see us…!" cried Davis. "Set your guns on heavy-stun."

Every now and then they would find themselves dashing down the halls and shooting at any guards that came their way. BAM! "Argh…!"

BAM-BAM!! "O-Ugh!"

The guards weren't dead, just knocked-out…

…

While outside… Hypnoticmon's ships were engaging battle with Daizo and his team. "Steady, soldiers…" Daizo ordered, "Shoot to immobilize, not to kill!"

Except for TK, the rest of the team agreed. Angewomon and Angemon dodged all the gun-fire, and managed to damaged the rockets on the enemy-ships, forcing them to retreat back into the hanger.

LT. Nelson, and Daizo, with their skilled shooting, they managed to do the same to their enemy-vessels. Only TK, still going berserk over all the evil in the world… he slipped! He fired at a ship, and shot out its wings, forcing it to take a nose-dive down below, and the pilot ejected only just in time.

"PRIVATE TAKASHI…?!" snarled Daizo. "You crazy moron, that jet is headed straight for the city below."

TK gasped when he realized he was right… "Oh, no…!"

…

Down below, the slaves and the slave-drivers gazed up at the sky as they saw the ship coming towards them. It very lucky the wind was on their side and blew the ship far to east where it crashed into a mountain, thus no one was hurt.

Still, if in fact it had hit the town, there would've been massive damage like a meteor striking the ground.

…

Daizo promised TK, "I'll deal with you later, Private!" for the battle was still on. TK just hoped Kari was okay. _"You better watch out for her Davis."_ He thought to himself.

…

Kari was actually taking better care of herself than with the aid of others. Thanks to Daizo's training, Kari had a great shot and smooth dodging skills, and to think she only gave birth not to long ago. Davis was really impressed… but he didn't let it distract him.

"There… look!" cried Professor Mecha as he pointed at a large set of doors. "That must be the entrance to the hangar-bay."

Davis nodded, and then gazed at Veemon, "Do it, little buddy."

"Yeah…!" cried Veemon. _**"VEE-HEADBUTT…!"**_

BAM! The door was busted wide open, and all the guards went berserk trying to gun Davis' team down. "Scatter-about and get onto HZ!" Davis shouted. The crew agreed and a huge fight ensued.

Gun shots, fists, kicks, even a _**"VEE-HEADBUTT…!"**_ here and there. The Black-Belt soldiers fell like dominoes…

…

Hypnoticmon had lost his patience. "That does it…!" he growled as he got up. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." and he marched off with his Digivice in his hand.

…

The fight was still going off in the hangar bay, but eventually, Davis and crew managed to get onboard HZ. "Get ready… I'm going to blast our way out…!" shouted Davis. "Prepare number-one interceptor, low range."

"Right…!" cried Veemon. "Intersheptor one, read to fire."

Davis gazed over at Kari who was with them in the cockpit. "Now, Kari…!"

Kari pulled the switch, "Fire…!"

The missile fired and blew the hanger-hatch down as if it were made of breadsticks…

…

Outside, Daizo and his team had shot down the last of the enemies when the saw the big explosion. "What's going on…?" asked Angemon.

"Don't tell me there's going to be more of them…?" added Angewomon.

"Wait… look, something's coming out." cried Lt. Nelson. "It's… It's HZ-7000!"

"They've done it…" cried Daizo. "They made it out!"

Everyone cheered for joy, but then suddenly, BAM! Something nearly shot at all of them, just barley missing. "This is Hypnoticmon…!"the radio buzzed. "I must admit, it was clever of the way you deceived me, but it was all in vain. Now I shall shoot you all down myself!"

Then out from behind the airship, a smaller attack-ship, yet big enough to match HZ had appeared. "Aw, man… what is that?" cried TK.

Hypnoticmon laughed manically. "This ship can draw power from my own energies. I can attack you with my own powers. You don't stand a chance humans!" and he began his assault.

"_**SHADOW-BALLS…!"**_

Large black balls, with sparkling energy launched from small cannons. "Look out…!" cried TK. All the ships evaded the balls fast, but Hypnoticmon began to chase them. "You can't hide from me…!"

"_**PSYCHIC WAVE…!"**_

His powers stirred up some very mean winds that blew the ships in circles and nearly rammed them into each other. The poor pilots all felt like they were on a very mean Roller-Coaster.

"We've got to… try and… get control!" cried Davis.

The two Angels got control in the air. "Come on…!" Angemon called. "We've got to try and attack him before he has a chance to attack."

"Right, let's get him…!" Angewomon agreed.

The two angels got near Hypnoticmon's ship. _**"HAND OF FAITH…!**_ HIYA…"

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW…!"**_

Hypnoticmon, saw the attacks coming at him, "How pathetic…! HAH!" He just rammed on the controls hard, and when the attacks had struck his ship with all their might, they didn't even leave so much as a dent.

The Angels were shocked, and so were the pilots. "What's going on here…?" snapped Davis. "Professor, why didn't the attacks work on him…?"

Professor Mecha was just as baffled, "I can't make it out, Colonel. The computers can't identify the alloy covering Hypnoticmon's ship. But whatever it is, it must be mighty strong."

Hypnoticmon laughed "Ha, ha, ha… right again. Nothing can attack me from the ship is virtually impregnable! Even a missile is no match for me."

This was very bad news in deed. The ships continuously tried to attack him, but Hypnotjicmon was right; all their guns, explosives and missiles, and Digimon attacks were useless…

"Give it up humans!" Hypnoticmon sneered, "You can't shoot me down, and you can't break-up my black belt empire either. We hold all the cards now…!"

Davis remembered all those poor people in the city ruins down below. All of them were depending on the outcome of their victory… but what were they going to do? What could they do…?

"Davis…!" cried Kari and Mai at the same time.

Davis was totally stumped for the first time ever. "Uh… I-- I wish I… _KNEW--"_

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	13. Final Part: The FINAL decision

_**"On the last exciting episode of "HZ-7000"**_

_**Kari infiltrated Hypnoticmon's ship, and released Davis and his crew, but it was only moments after their escape that the alarm was sounded and the heroes ended up on the run.**_

_**After making a narrow escape, Hypnoticmon decided to take the battle to his own hands. The army put up a valiant effort, but can fin no way to bring Hypnoticmon down, nor save the poor people of the world…**_

_**Don't miss the exiting conclusion today on "HZ-7000"**_

…_**.**_

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**(Final Part)**

The slaves down below were really starting to lose their minds. Some were even considering of committing suicide as they just couldn't bare anymore pain and hard labor. Some of the Veterans Digimon were so weak from working non-stop; they didn't have the strength to Digivolve.

The slave drivers, they were all still under Hypnoticmon's spell. As long as Hypnoticmon's Digivice was in-tact, they would remain his Black-Belt army. "Ha, ha, ha… it's then of you humans!" Hypnoticmon sneered. "Perhaps next time you will think twice about attacking our homeland."

Daizo gritted his teeth as he gazed down at the floor of his jet. "Sir…?" Nami asked over Radio, "Is what Hypnoticmon says true…?"

Daizo regretted to admit it, but it _was_ true. He explained to those who hadn't heard the tale of back in Vietnam, when he got sucked into the Digital-World and, unwittingly, sent a rouge missile that blew up Hypnoticmon's village and started the war of the Black-Belt Brothers.

"Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I've done, Hypnoticmon." He tried to persuade, "Believe me, if I had known--"

"Silence…!" growled Hypnoticmon, "All you humans are cruel to Digimon. Always have been and always will be! _**SHADOW-BALL…!"**_ and he fired more shots. TK and Nelson's ships got hit, but were not down. HZ got hit too…

Veemon was starting to feel that Hypnoticmon was really certain about his beliefs. Somehow he just had to make him see that Digimon and humans could live together in peace… but how could he?

"Humans have attacked our kind before and again." replied Hypnoticmon. _"They _are the true enemies! _**PSYCHIC-WAVE…!"**_ The ships were all caught in a whirlwind. The two angels even collided into each other.

…

As Veemon continued to observe Hypnoticmon's ship, trying to figure a way to bring it down… Then suddenly he figured a way, but it was very risky, and he gazed up at Davis, who didn't notice him…

"_Davish…!"_ he thought deeply. _"I don't know if I can or should do thish…"_

…

All the ships and the two angels tried attack Hypnoticmon all at once. Their attacks did nothing. "I have got to be dreaming…!" cried Angemon.

"Nothing's working anymore…!" added Kari.

"Ah… ha, ha…! Give I up, humans, while I still have some patience and I might let you live to serve me."

"Fat chance of that, pal…!" snarled Davis. "We'll never give up, and even if we did do you really think we'd work for a psycho like you?"

"Wrong answer…!" growled Hypnoticmon… _**"SHADOW-BALL…!"**_

Davis pulled on the controls steering HZ out of the way, "Huh? Oh, no…!", but he had left Angewomon. "LOOK OUT…!" but it was too late, she was hit! "Ow! Ugh…!"

"_Angewomon…!" _Kari and Angemon cried out at the same time. The poor angel was hovering awkwardly in midair. "My arm…! She groaned. Seeing the Digimon he once loved hurt like that, something inside Veemon snapped!

He let go of his steering controls with his fists clenched, and his eyes shut tight. "Davish…?" he suddenly said. "Quickly… you've got to Digivolve me."

Davis gazed down at him, "Veemon? What can you do out there…? You won't be strong enough at the Champion-level."

"Just Digivolve me…!" Veemon snapped. "That's' an order."

Everyone gasped; Veemon had never spoken to Davis like that before. Davis would've snapped back at him, but seeing that Veemon was serious about this. "Okay…" and Davis activated his D3, which he had recovered.

"_VEEMON… Digivolve too; __**EX-VEEMON…!"**_

Ex-Veemon then headed for the air-lock. Everyone questioned him along the way what he was going to do, even Daizo. Well, Ex-Veemon didn't answer, but he did have a queer look on his face… the kind that someone would only get if they were going to--

"He wouldn't…!" cried Kari.

Davis got the drift. "Oh no… he's not thinking…?"

Ex-Veemon left the ship, and flew in towards Hypnoticmon; crashing on the hood of his fighter. "What? What do you think you're doing? Get off of there!" he demanded, but Ex-Veemon just glared at him.

"Hypnoticmon… you may be stronger than all the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you still can't lose."

Hypnoticmon's head throbbed in anger, "You are pathetic as the rest. _**PSYCHIC-WAVE…!"**_ He tried to force Ex-Veemon off his jet, but Ex-Veemon was so determined, and so focused to finish what he started, he couldn't be shifted. "UGH…! Davis…!" he cried. "I'm sorry about this… but, you'll always be my friend. ALWAYS…!"

Davis realized what was going was really going to happen, "No! Ex-Veemon, don't…!"

"What's he doing…?" asked Angemon, and just then, Ex-Veemon fired his _**"VEE-LASER…!"**_ directly into the cannons where the Psychic-Energy was coming from. Hypnoticmon gasped as the inside of his ship began to flare and spark, "BAH…?! NO--!"

"LOOK OUT…!" cried Daizo.

_**KABLAM…!**_

A huge explosion flared on Hypnoticmon's ship with such force, the ship started to go down and force HZ, the other jets, and the two angels with it. "WHOA…!"

"AAH…!"

"OHH…!"

"WE'RE GOING DOWN…!"

…

Everyone down below; the slaves and the slave-drivers. They all gazed up at the sky in the direction of the loud bang they heard, and then they could all see something falling form the sky towards them in flames.

"RUN FOR IT…!" cried Tai and everyone ran into a total muck of panic as they ran for the hills.

The five ships continued to spiral downward to the ground. Davis was barley able to touch down smoothly, but Daizo and his team wouldn't be able to land so well. "Bail out!" Daizo cried.

He, TK, and Nelson with the baby ejected, and pulled open their parachutes letting their ships hit the ground in huge explosions. Finally, Hypnoticmon himself bailed out, but had clumsily left his Digivice onboard…! "AAH… NO--!"

_**KAPOW!**_

His jet crashed and exploded, destroying the Digivice, and mortally wounding Ex-Veemon with it.

With Hypnoticmon's Digivice destroyed, his powers could no longer control the humans, which meant… every single human who was part of his gang had awoken from their spell, all confused and disoriented, and those onboard the large airship that was still in free-float, the vanished from their posts and repapered down below leaving the ship deserted.

The last ones to come down where the two angels, whom had De-Digivolved into Patamon, and Gatomon. _Her arm was still very sore…_

Once the dust had cleared, TK, Dazio and Lt. Nelson had apprehended Hypnoticmon, who was too weak to fight now; trying the villain up tightly, and the Digimon veterans gathered around with the Digimon to provide more support.

Matt rushed over to his brother, "TK…!"

Kari climbed out of the HZ-7000, coughing and hacking in all the smoke. Tai saw her, "Kari…?"

His sister looked up, "Tai…!"

The siblings rushed towards each other and collided into the biggest hug you'd ever see. "Kari, how did you do all this…?"

"Davis helped me…"

Tai and Jun's eyes lit up, "Davis…?" cried Jun, "He really is alive…?"

But before Kari could answer, they all heard the sound of Nami gasping, "Veemon…!"

Davis dashed out from the ship, "Veemon…?"

Jun and Tai gasped, and many people in the crowd exchanged mutters and concern that Davis was alive, but it all soon faded when everyone could see poor little Veemon, covered in blood, burns, and bruises, and lying on the ground near the wreckage of Hypnoticmon's jet.

Nami felt for his pulse, "It's no good… he's dying." she said in half sob. Davis just reached them, and scooped up his poor little friend. "Veemon…? Veemon…? Can you hear me…?"

Veemon moaned softly and opened his eyes weakly. "Mmm…! Da-vish…" he pepped, "I… I did it."

Davis smiled down at Veemon, but tears were starting to fall from his eyes for the first time in many years. "You'll be alright Veemon…" he sobbed softly, "You'll be alright…!"

Veemon smiled, "Davish…?" but then his eyes snapped shut, and he was digitized. Dais gazed down at his empty hands, "Veemon…!" he pepped, and he sagged down in deep sorrow, but he was far too upset to cry; _Not to mention it was un-cool for a soldier to show that much emotion…_

Almost everyone hung their heads low in shame, and sadness, and many of the Digimon had tears in their eyes, but none of them felt as bad as Gatomon; deep down she knew that Veemon had sacrificed himself as payment for Hypnoticmon hurting her arm.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Hypnoticmon laughing. "Aww, isn't that too bad? Hah… ha, ha, ha…!" Everyone shot angry looks at the vile fiend, "How can you be so insensitive at a time like this?" snapped TK.

Hypnitcmon replied, "Hmm, mm, mm… what does it matter? _We'll all_ be joining him soon in any case."

Everyone became confused and concerned. So Hypnoticmon explained he had been prepared for this situation if he were to fail to conquer the Earth. "I can still however destroy all life on it…!"

He went on to explain that how his airship was still high in the air above, but there was more to it than that; the ship itself was nuclear-powered. All he had to do was activate the self-destruct system and the ship would explode, and release tons of toxic chemicals into the atmosphere, which would shortly kill all life and make the planet as baron as Mars.

Everyone gasped heavily while Hypnoticmon laughed maliciously. "You're world as you know it is OVER…!" and his eyes began to glow. "In twenty minutes…"

Aboard the ship, high above, a timer bean to countdown from twenty minutes to self-destruct. "Oh, and don't bother trying to intercept the ship with any missiles." Hypnoticmon said. "That will still spread the chemicals, and it will still do that if it hits the water as well…"

Even Daizo was out of options now. "My God…! What do we do now?"

No one had any ideas. They couldn't blow up the ship. They couldn't crash it, and when the timer ran out they would all be doomed. "It looks like this is it for us…" cried Patamon.

TK's anger was spiking again. "You should've killed him while we had the chance…!" he growled at Daizo. "Because of your peaceful, non-violent solutions, this maniac of a mon just signed off all our death-warrants!"

"TK, stop that…!" cried Kari. "We didn't expect this… and it's not their fault. Yelling at them isn't going to help us."

TK knew she was right, "But what can we do, there's only fifteen minutes left."

Everyone looked up at the sky as air-raid sirens began to whirr. "Isn't there anything we can do Professor…?" cried Nami.

Mecha shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Nami." He regretted to say, "We just don't have time to think of anything else. There's no way _in the world_ we can stop it now."

Davis blinked his eyes to what Mehca had said; _in the world…_ and he looked up at the clear skies, up at the Moon which was presently showing in the daytime. That's when he realized. "There is a way…" he said.

Everyone looked up and was eager to hear what Davis had to say, but instead of answering, Davis first walked up to Jun and hugged her very deeply. "Huh?" Jun hugged her brother back, but she didn't know why he was doing this…

"It was… great to see you again sis." he said to her with a sad smile as he placed something in her hand.

Then he walked over and hugged Kari very deeply. "Davis…? What are you…?" then suddenly he had placed his lips over hers. "You be strong now." he told her as he gave her something in her hand as well.

Then he headed for HZ-7000, "Everyone stand back…!" he cautioned them. "Davis… what are you doing?" Tai called.

"Colonel…!" growled Daizo, "Colonel Motomiya…!" Suddenly, HZ-7000, though severely damaged, began to take off. All the people close by backed away from the force of the motors…

Hypnoticmon was confused, "What is he doing…?" he asked.

There were only less than ten minutes to go, but Davis had already met up with Hypnoticmon's abandoned ship. That's when he received a radio-contact from Daizo. "Colonel… what do you think you're doing…?" he demanded to know.

"_General…"_ Davis answered, _"Don't you see…? The chemicals can't hurt anyone in outer space. I'm going to take the ship out towards the moon where it can detonate safely."_

Daizo and Lt. Nelson realized what Davis was doing, and bravely saluted him, "Colonel… God speed to you." Daizo cried.

Everyone finally realized what was going on, Davis was going to do what Veemon did and sacrifice himself in a suicidal-explosion. "Davis…! No…YOU CAN'T!" Jun practically screamed.

Davis looked at his sister, _"Jun… look… try to see it from my angle."_ he told her._ "All of you…!"_

"_Look… for a long time now, I've been pretending to be dead, and letting you all believe that, and it was all because I got crazy, and selfish over my own needs… and it was all because I couldn't accept that Kari had chosen TK."_

"_Well… I figured I caused enough trouble for everyone, including myself. Especially Mom, Dad, and Veemon… they all died because of me."_

Kari grabbed the transmitter, "Davis… please… she begged, "You can't do this. We can work something out."

Davis didn't like what he was doing any more than she did, but it was too late to turn back as he was already well on his way to the moon and with only five minutes left… but he still had to get further form the Earth…

"_Kari… even if I could come back, I don't really have anything to start a new life with."_ he said, _"Besides… even though you divorced TK, you still have his baby, and that's something I can never take away, nor take over…"_

"_Kari… I have to do this. There's too much at stake if I don't…"_

Kari's tears were cascading down her cheeks, and her voice was almost muffled in with her contained sobs. "Oh, Davis…" she sobbed.

"Two minutes to Zero…!" cried Lt. Nelson.

Before Davis went offline, he told TK, _"Listen… you look out for Kari, and the baby. That's an order Private."_

TK couldn't believe what he was doing, but he found himself saluting, "You got it…er… Colonel."

"_General Daizo… Lt. Nelson. Thank you… for everything. It was an honor to serve with you."_

Daizo and Nelson saluted at him. "Ninety seconds…" cried Nelson

"_Nami… Professor. You two were the best crew I ever had. I'll always remember you for it…"_

Nami sniffled, "Sure Davis…"

"Gee… thanks a bundle there…" added Mecha. "No man was ever finer than you were."

"One minute…!" cried Nelson.

The picture was starting to break up, "Davis…!" cried Jun. "No, Davis…!"

Davis smiled up at his sister, and promised he'd give their parents a huge hug for her when he saw them, and just before the picture broke up, _"Kari… I… love… you…!"_ then he was gone.

Everyone gazed up in the direction of the moon in the daylight skies. "Thirty seconds…" everyone just stood all around and waited for the big bang…

…

Davis switched on the auto-pilot, and then got out of his seat. He was just miles away from the Moon's surface, and with fifteen seconds, he stood tall and proud, and saluted like the proud soldier he would be remembered as…

His whole life flashed before his eyes. Then the faces of all his friends and family, his army days, and the very last image… was Kari smiling at him.

_**02…01…"ZERO!"**_

Hypnotimon's ship exploded in a big ball of fire, and blowing HZ-7000 severely to shreds. The two ships took a huge crash-dive on the moon's surface where they EXPLODED in a big ball of fire, and the gases just headed out into space where they would eventually fade away, and never cause trouble…

…

Everyone on Earth saw the explosion from space and cheered for a short moment, much to Hypnoticmon's dismay. "Ooh…Curses…!" he simply grunted.

However, to many the cost of victory was high. Two of the greatest heroes to both the real world and the Digital world were truly dead. Jun was crushed…! Now that her brother was gone, there were literally no Motomiya's left in the world at all…

Her family's race was finished, but she knew Davis did what he had to in the line of duty, and he was prepared to go. Suddenly, both she and Kari saw what Davis had given them… it was a-half piece of one of Davis' medals… when joined together they formed a heart shape.

That was Davis' very first earned medal from the HZ-Army, for his courage and bravery. The girls, though crushed smiled warmly as they let their tears fall.

Daizo took off his hat, and sighed. "Well lets get some rest…" he said, "We got a lot to do to rebuild everything." He motioned that the town was still in ruins, but nothing a few good weeks of work couldn't fix, and in less than a month… the whole world was back to the way it was…

Everyone just prayed that it would last, as Davis would've wanted it too…

…

Cities fall, but they were rebuilt…

Heroes died, but they were remembered…

Five years had past, and TK was just wrapping up his latest novel of Davis and the adventures of HZ-7000. He had remarried another woman and had a son together with her.

He was now a novelist, and writing up all sorts of adventure stories.

All the others had grown up as well and moved on with their lives. Tai was a diplomat, Matt was an Astronaut, Sora was a fashion designer, Izzy a computer scientist, Joe a doctor, Mimi had a cooking show, and Kari became a preschool teacher.

Though Kari and TK were who they were now, they would always remember their times in the army.

Speaking of the army. With no further need, Daizo closed down everything, relived all his soldiers of duty, and decided to settle into retirement, but he just couldn't go a day without remembering his army days.

Lt. Nelson went to Military school, to wipe new soldiers of the future into shape, he was even promoted to fleet Captain, but hasn't shut up about it since.

Nami did exactly as she had planned and became an elementary school teacher. Though she seems to give out far too much homework. One of her student, _Takato, _thinks she should stick to her summer job…

When school was closed, Nami became a regular doctor, and took care of kids, and while Nami doesn't let it out that she's a war veteran, she still keeps headstrong.

Professor Mecha invented a few good machines and made a fortune, now he spends his days at his fabulous estate just bustling out with more brainy schemes to make the future today.

Hypnoticmon was turned over to the Digital-Authorities and sentenced to thousands of years in prison for his actions. Though some day he would return and attempt to finish what he started, everyone just hoped it wouldn't happen in their lifetime…

Oh, and as for the other guy who has the Veemon and owns Davis' old noodle business… well it wasn't really him. The real Davis and Veemon everyone knew and loved were gone…

But this guy, who used to work for Davis, and looked and sounded like him, he wanted Davis' name and legacy to be remembered more thoroughly. So he took on Davis' name, and took over the company Davis had started years back.

He was the new Davis Motomiya, and so the Motomiya Race was reborn. Especially when he got married and had a son who met another Veemon. "What are you still doing hanging around with your Dad? Go on and play tag."

…

Yes… the Digi Destined were going on well with their lives, but everyone now and then, many of them, particularly Kari would stop in the cemetery, where Davis newly life-sized monument stood tall and proud.

Kari and Gatomon lay on the grave what had to be the tenth bouquet of flowers they had gotten that week, and every night they would look up at the moon and wonder if Davis was watching them now…

…

Matt and Gabbumon, who had just set foot on the moon… were hopping around exploring the place, _"Matt… look!"_ cried Gabbumon._ "Do you see what I see…?"_

Matt looked forward and his eyes almost bulged to the glass on his helmet. _"I don't believe it…!"_ he muttered.

There just over a few hills was the wreckage of Hypnoticmon's ship, and HZ-7000 from where they had crashed… and there… in front of the mess was Davis' corpse; frozen from the deadliness of space, and his flesh was decayed revealing many of his bones…

He was lying on his side, still saluting and had that same triumphant smile on his face. He really was a true hero.

_**THE END**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**That's right Takato's Teacher is Nami Asagi, Davis cremate...**_

_**Sorry I had to end it that way folks… but remember my rules.**_

_**In fics like this… Davis gets Kari, or dies. I just won't accept it if he found another woman.**_


End file.
